Mistaken Identity
by kagje94
Summary: Haley has no choice but to move in with Taylor and her new absentee Husband. As her sister's Nanny things are a little tense, but when Taylor's husband comes home, things seem to get better.. Until Haley... - Naley story Haley's POV Baley friendship.
1. Being Who One Thinks I Am

**Hello My lovely readers.. Welcome to my First Naley Fanfiction. I thought since my last FF turned totally Naley, I'd make a totaly Naley FanFic.  
Please read and Let me know what you think.. Chapter 2 will be up in a little bit .. probs before X-mas.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1. Being who one thinks I am

Like I was coming home in eleventh grade with a B instead of an A. You should have seen her face. I had finished college last year and had been searching for a job in the last year. Now my parents sold the house and got themselves a RV. So I had to move out. No money, no job, no place to live, so now my only option was to move in with my sister, who lived in New York with her son and husband. Can you believe it. I was Valedictorian and now my sisters nanny. So unfair!  
I flopped on the bed in, what from now on would be my room, with a sigh. I pulled back the picture from Taylors face. "Argh!" I sighed frustrated. "Everything okay Haley bob?" I looked up. Argh her face still smug. "No I'm fine." I lied. She came in and closed the door. "Hales, I know living in with me and my family, feels humiliating to you, since I screwed up so badly and you never did, but I'm really happy to have you around. I missed you and so did your nephew." She was right, it felt unbelievably humiliating and unfair. I faked a smiled. "You're bad liar Hales." She said and hugged me. "Go unpack, dinner will be ready in an hour." I kinked my eyebrow about the diner comment. She rolled her eyes at my assumption. "Are you sure your husband is okay with it. I mean I've never even met him. Is your great saviour okay with this?" Taylor was taken in by some rich guy with great carrier, because she was pretty and needed help. Now they were happily married. My opinion on it was that the guy was a perv and that it was a pretty shallow marriage.  
"I know you guys, make him out to be some creep and me stupid to agree to such marriage, but I do love him Hales. He is actually a really good guy, not pervy thoughts behind it." I simply nodded.

"Well I'll let you unpack." She said before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. I fell back on the bed. It felt as if this guy had some hold on my sister. I worried for her, she didn't seem to think it was necessary.  
Well, the pros on staying here were that it was a really big house. It had a pool, and some sort of fitness place, a huge yard and I got to see more of my nephew. She was 22 and got knocked up. My parents weren't too happy, but now this guy was taking care of them. He got Taylor a job and now Taylor got her sister a job (yes I got actually paid for being her nanny)and her son a Nanny.

I unpacked my suitcase, and hung all my clothes neatly in my huge closet. I needed new clothes. I made a mental note of that and then continued unpacking my other stuff. When I was dome unpacking I had still 15 minutes before dinner, I was sure that was going to be interesting, So I decided grabbed a book. I rolled up in a big nice-to-roll-up-in chair in a sweater, it was extraordinary cold for this time of year, and started reading.  
I might had been Haley James Tutor girl(like Lucas had named me)but I loved the simple love story of the Twilight saga.  
A bit more about me; I grew up in Tree Hill, with my family and Lucas. It had always been just to two of us. Now Lucas was a published writer and I was .. well my sisters nanny. I had a pretty steady boyfriend in college.. But we broke up. It wasn't much special...  
"HALES!" =-Taylor yelled. I sighed and put my bookmarker in my book and got up from my chair.  
"Hales!" Taylor greeted me. I was stunned. She was sitting at the dinner table, with her son, and a completely prepared meal in front of her. "You made this?" I asked. She smiled. "Yes I did indeed. I spend three months watching cooking channel." I laughed. "See if it tastes as good as it looks." I sat down at the table and filled my plate.  
"So hales, tell me what did you do in the last few years."  
"I went to school, studied English."I shrugged. It was clear Taylor was smug about the fact that she had all that I was surrounded by now. "you know I'm a little hurt, that you tried, Vivian's Quinn's and Ben's place before thinking of me."  
Jasper, Taylor's son, was putting spaghetti in his hair. I wiped his face with a napkin and replied. "Well, can you blame me Tay. We aren't exactly close and you just married a guy I've never met a handful of months ago." She smiled. "Okay you're right.. but really Hales, he's going to be fine with it." That moment I realized I didn't even know his name.. She was always so vague about the guy. "Speaking of your husband, where is he anyway?" I was really weird, cause she looked up at me like I was crazy.. "Hales..My husband kind has a 'away' job. He's not coming home for another two weeks. So you've got like two weeks to find a new place to live." She winked. "Joke."  
I merely e living room had this great grant piano. That one was of use. I took Jasper on my hip and searched through some other rooms. The fitness room had mostly weights. Separate dining room, filled with fancy furniture. I went upstairs. I expected a office. Couldn't find one, not up and not downstairs. I found a few empty bedrooms. Jaspers bedroom too. I found a locked pair of double doors. Since it was centred on the second floor I figured it was Taylor's bedroom and her husband's of course. "Is this your mommy's bedroom?" I asked jasper. Jazz was a little shy, since I hadn't seen him in a long time.  
"Okay.. you don't have to answer." I said and putted the boy down. "So what does your mom have to hide?" I wondered out loud.  
At noon I made myself brunch and Little Jazz lunch. After lunch put Jazz in his room to play and made another round trough the house. Taylor seemed to keep all her personal stuff in her bedroom. I didn't understand. This wasn't my sister. The girl I knew wasn't prude and left her stuff everywhere. Since her husband wasn't home I could only imagine she had things to hide that didn't involve that her husband didn't want her to be sloppy. I pulled open some cabinets. Stuff was thrown in. A plaid, some toys, picture frames with photos of Taylor and Jasper. "Mhh." I mumbled. I'd seen some of these photos. Some included me, some with mom and dad, Quinn and David, Vivian and Lee. Ben and Tyler, too. I wonder why she's stuck them away.  
I took them out and went back to the living room to put them up on the mantel. I vacuumed the living room and played with Jazz for a while. When the hall clock struck 4, I wandered off to the kitchen and started searching through the kitchen. The fridge was near empty so to make up my bad mood to my-little-freaked-out-three-years-older sister, I was going shopping and make diner.  
I took the credit cart labelled household money and dressed Jasper warmly.

As I entered the store and I realised I hadn't made a list, at which I realized there wasn't anything at all in the fridge. I placed little Jazz in the cart and made around through the store. When I passed the magazine and pocketbooks section, it reminded me that I had to call Lucas. I picked up a children magazine and then looked for gossip. I reached for a Elle Magazine and a well manicured hand snatched it away. It was the last. "Hey!" I yelled. "Got to be faster sorry!" A brunette said. "But...!" I stumbled. `You don´t look like you´re the gossip kind of girl anyway." She said. "Listen honey you can walk a block and get your magazine there. I have a child here, and need to be back in half an hour!" she shrugged and then turned around. "too bad." She said. I sighed and went to get the rest of my groceries. At the register later as I had paid for the groceries. I was the same girl curse over the fact that she hadn't enough money. She smiled and walked up to the girl with a dollar. "You need this?" She shot me a evil glare. I don't need anything." She raised head. I gave her the dollar anyway and waited till she had paid. "You still here?" she sounded sour. I smiled. "Hi, I'm Haley and you owe me a dollar." She laughed shrilly. "Nice try." I kept smiling. "Okay, I'm Haley James, unemployed teacher working as a nanny for my sister and I needed serious distraction, but then you took my magazine." For the first time a nice smile appeared on the girls face. "It's Brooke. Sorry, about the magazine. Coffee?" That was more like it.  
I accepted the invitation and after I putted the groceries in the car we went to Starbucks for Coffee. "It's cold huh, I don't think it's ever been so cold at the start of December." She said. "Yeah," I agreed. The girl seemed nice. Different from me, but exactly what I needed in a friend. "you know you have interesting way of making friends." I chuckled.

"I have only two problem with myself, which is probably less than most girls, and those are my hair and my sarcasm." Brooke started the laugh. "and the moving in with your sister as her nanny is a part of a good sense of humour?" I rolled my eyes. "Not really, more my a desperate solution for the no place to live no income thing."

Brooke and I talked for a while. She was a designer who was trying to make it in fashion, without becoming mean and Ice cold like most designers. She lived in Manhattan with her boyfriend, who was more like a arm jewel than a boyfriend.  
Then I explained her more about why I moved in with Taylor and my problems with that.  
"it's not that it's just that my sister loves to show me that I'm just a nerd. No sense of fashion no love life and living with my family. She just loves rubbing it in." I could strangle Taylor from time to time. "I know the feeling..." Brooke said.  
she told me a thing or two about her family and her live where after I looked at my watch and saw it was 17.30. "Damn!' I muttered.  
We exchanged phone numbers and I went home.

Home I put Jasper on his play plaid in the living room by the TV and unpacked the groceries.  
had just started to make mac and cheese, when Taylor came home. She seemed stressed. 'Hi Tay..." a dark cloud above her head tipped me off not to be to cheerful. "bad day..?" I asked careful.  
She didn't reply, she just pulled out a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass, not offering me one. She went to sit by the TV with Jasper.  
I groaned in frustration. Like she cared. I was going to find a job quickly and save all my money so I could move out as soon as I found a job.  
Half an hour later I called them to the table for dinner. "What's wrong Tay?" I asked honestly concerned.  
Have you been through my closets?" She snapped, motioning toward the picture frames. "I looked for a vacuum cleaner, I found the photos, there nice I like them." She sighed and didn't talk for the rest of dinner.  
After dinner I put Jasper to bed and went to bed myself. I felt like I had come into something that was supposed to be a secret, but I didn't understand. I went to bed and to sleep. I was going to need my strength to find a job.

* * *

**Okay what did you think.. Is it worth continuing?? I have a second chapter almost ready..  
Please REVIEW! and chack out my next chapter.. in a few days..**

**Love Philine**


	2. It's a Sister thing, But I don't get It

**So Chapter 2! It contains more Baley..MUCH more Naley.. some James' Love.. and... more. Just Read and REVIEW**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. It's a Sister thing, but I don't get it.

"Maybe I was wrong… Maybe I was looking in all the wrong places…" I sang quietly as I had taken my place behind the grant piano in the living room. I had been composing songs for a while now. Taylor didn't know. I tended to do these things when I was alone with Jasper. Taylor was going to find out some other way that there was more to me than school. "Maybe I was wrong. "Maybe I was looking in all the wrong faces."  
Taylor was still not talking to me. She hadn't said a word to me in two weeks! I didn't understand it and I was more than ready to move out already. Maybe that was where Taylor was aiming for, making me moved out without asking me so she could blame me for being inconsistent. Well I didn't really care.  
"Maybe Tay is wrong…" I amended my song and grinned at Jasper, who sat next to me smiling. He was pleased by my music and had been listening next to me on the piano bench, for an hour.  
I changed the melody and continued in another song. I closed my eyes and let the words come to me. "I'd like to say.. I made good use of my time.. while you've been away…" I breathed in. "And it's true.. I've at my piano every day… thinking of you..." I closed my eyes and sang. It always made me feel good, singing. Nothing on my mind but he words and the notes, nothing surrounding me but the music. "Well that's a warm welcome didn't know your played piano though." A male voice came from the hallway. I hadn't heard anyone coming in and it startled me. Taylor's husband, the guy who took her in, the guy who name was still Taylor's husband to me since I still had no idea what his name was.  
I abruptly stopped playing. 'Hey, not need to stop, you can show me your hidden talents.' The voice replied to my sudden stop. Jasper jumped off the bench and waddled to the hall. The man came into the living room. When he saw me behind the piano, something told me Taylor hadn't spoken to her husband in a long time.. "Sorry Taylor doesn't have any hidden talents." I shrugged smiling shyly. The guy must have been shocked. Finding a strange young woman in his living room, with long dark brown curls behind his piano.  
"Oh too bad.."He chuckled. "Who _is _the girl with musical talents in my living room behind my piano?" he indeed didn't seem like the perv I though him to be. He was nice, little cocky… , but what surprised me most was that he wasn't dressed like a office kinda guy. The opposite, he seems real casual. 'Oh yeah.. Taylor didn't tell you?" I already knew she didn't. "I'm Haley." I stood up from the bench and walked over the offer him my hand. "I'm Taylor's sister... she hired me as your new Nanny." I shook his hand shyly.  
He sighed. 'she hired her sister as nanny?" He seemed disapproving. "it's not like that.. I'm thankful…"  
Jasper waddled out of room while he talked. "All though I think she's mad at me" Jasper caught my eye. 'Howa Mister, where do you think you're going?" I pulled the boy back by his collar. He chuckled; "You seem like a good Nanny, but how's all this…?"  
"Uhm.. shall we." I motioned toward the couch. 'Sure.." He replied and dropped the bag, that was slung over his shoulder in the corner.

I took my cup of tea and sat down on the couch. "I needed place to live, and since all my other siblings turned me down, for several reasons , Taylor agreed to take me in as the nanny." He nodded. "I'm sorry if she did this without consulting you.. she said you wouldn't mind…"  
I felt more than uncomfortable over this. That Taylor let me explain all this to the her husband. "It's okay Haley. Taylor usually does what she wants, you must know your sister. And for as far as having a nanny around it's actually cleaned up around here." He grinned. He was very good looking, sweet smile, brown eyes. "Oh snap out of it, this is Taylors husband." I thought to myself.  
"I don't know if you mind me asking.. it's just Taylor has been really vague about your marriage and you as a person.. not just to me but to my whole family. What happened?"  
I knew I was crossing a line Taylor a drawn very seriously. "She didn't like me much, I do like her, but she likes money that's sort of the deal.. I know it sounds really wrong, but besides that she needed a place to live and Jasper needs a stable environment." I nodded. It was sort of what Taylor had said.

"I'm not home that much so it's convenient. I guess it's typical Taylor to hand over responsibilities to other people." He seemed to know what he got himself into. "You don't seem pleased." He chuckled.  
I smiled and looked away. "is it that bad?" I asked. He nodded with a grin. 'I'm sorry.. I'm not here to judge.. Taylor tends to get irritated when I argue with her way of life. She, till now, always thought I had things well covered in my life, this is her way of sticking it to me I guess." I bit my bottom lip.  
He had a weakness for my sister.. that was sweet. She on the other hand was abusing everything.  
"You think she's here just for the money?" He repeated a unspoken conclusion in my head.  
"Honestly?" I asked.

Oh no I was not going to tell him this about my sister… "Well.."

"Well What Hales? You got yourself all worked up with Nathan?" Taylor was standing in the door way she looked pissed. "Hi, Tay." I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Hey Taylor, you're home early." He commented, he whose name was apparently Nathan. "Hi, you're home early too, I didn't expect you till Wednesday." Taylor said, sweetly.  
I rose from the couch and went upstairs. At the top of the stairs in sat and listened.  
"are you okay Haley stays.. if not she will go.." I'd sworn she sounded hopeful. "No, it's fine. Jasper seems pleased to have her around and she's your sister, you shouldn't bail on family." Taylor didn't reply, or perhaps she just nodded.  
"I missed you." He told her. I found myself feeling sorry for the guy. Well he knew how Taylor felt, but still. "I missed you too." She said. Then they started making out and I went to my bedroom.  
I loved my sister a lot, but she could act to weird from time to time. I liked Nathan, I hoped he would make live in this house more bearable, since he got Taylor to talk to me, and he talked to me. If I hadn't had Brooke I probably would have gone insane last week.

I opened my laptop and started MSN to talk to Brooke.  
_Hales:_ Hi Brooke, tay's hubby is home…"  
_Brooke:_ Ooh.. Is he cute..?"  
_Hales:_ Very, but that's not the point..  
_Brooke:_ That what is?  
_Hales:_ the fact they have a marriage that is really based of her hunger for money and his affection for her.  
_Brooke:_ Gross! How old is he?"  
_Hales:_ young.. like my age or Tay's  
_Brooke:_ Hot young, and affectionate for your sister?  
_Hales:_ Pretty much..  
_Brooke_: did he smile a lot at you?  
_Hales:_ He has a very nice grin , yes..  
_Hales:_ Oh what are you implying he's my sister HUSBAND!  
_Brooke:_ Chill Hales!  
_Brooke:_ You could totally, be the nanny the husband sleeps with..  
_Hales:_ Brooke! Not funny! Bad idea!  
_Brooke:_ at least see if he's interested.. you know when Tay isn't around  
_Hales:_ No!  
_Brooke_: you like him.. perhaps he appreciates a girl who loves him back.  
_Hales:_ I have to make diner , Lunch tomorrow.. I promise photos!  
_Brooke:_ Deal.. Ps. Try wearing nighties….;)  
_Hales:_ stop it! Ps. Don't have any.."  
_Brooke:_ I'll bring to lunch later…

Haley closed her laptop and pulled her hair back in a messy bun before she headed down the stairs. Downstairs Taylor and Nathan sat both with a glass of wine on the couch, jasper on Taylor's lap. Like a family. I smiled and went into the kitchen. I prepared diner while I watched my sister acting like a wife, and I listened to Nathan telling stories that happened when he was on the road. From the stories I understood that Nathan was basketball player. He played.. surprise (since we lived in New York) for the Knicks.  
after an hour of listening I called; "Diner!" and I placed the last bowl on the table.  
Jasper came waddling to the table and I picked him up and put him in his chair. "You guys coming?" I called again, very friendly and smiling.

They both sat down at the table. I said nothing as usual and just ate. Not Nathan not Taylor spoke to me or to each other. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I walked away to clear the table and bring desert.  
"Something bothering you Hales?" Taylor asked. I chuckled under my breath.. "No" I said lightly. This wasn't the way I wanted things to be between me and Taylor.  
After desert I went to do the dishes as Taylor took her family to the living room. I took of my bracelet and put my hands in the warm water, I started cleaning dishes continuing to listen to the conversation Taylor and Nathan had been having before diner.  
Jasper came to the kitchen when Taylor stopped giving him attention. "Hi Jazz." I whispered, I got the idea Taylor didn't like the nickname. I lifted the boy onto the counter and bumped his nose with soapsuds. He giggled and started wiping the suds of his nose. I smiled.  
I washed another pair of dishes, while keeping Jazz occupied when the phone, my phone, in my pocket went off.  
From the corner of my eye, two gazes went my way, but I ignored them and picked up. "Hi Brooke"  
Brooke started babbling about our lunch tomorrow and about the sample she made and would bring for me, while my mind stayed with Taylor and Nathan, who had stopped talking. "So 12.30?" Brooke asked. I shook my head and asked: "What? 12 O'clock? That's fine.."  
Brooke chuckled. 'You weren't listening to what I was saying, were you? Is Nathan is the room?" I rolled my eyes and answered in hushed tone: 'Yes.. but that has nothing to do with it, I'm doing dishes.." I could almost hear her roll her eyes. "Whatever you say Hales, but 12.30 at Galeotti's?" Whatever. "Yeah 12.30 is okay.. see you then, bye.." I hung up.

when I looked up both Nathan and Taylor were staring at me, Taylor looked away first, Nathan's gaze followed. I finished the dishes and put Jazz down on his feet. "Go see good night to your mom okay?" I told him and he waddled across the room to couch where Taylor and Nathan were watching TV. "I'm going to bed mommy…" He said. I smiled, Jasper was such a sweet child. I thought that he'd turn out to be a great kid, with a mother like Tay. Maybe he'd had a naturally good father… Maybe Nathan was a good influence at him. "Okay honey, go brush your teeth I'll be right up to say good night." She said. I could see in her eyes that she loved him. Jazz waddled over to Nathan. 'Good night." He said. My smile didn't falter. "Good night little man.." Nathan told him and patted the boy's head. "Okay.. I have to go to bed now, bye." He said. I burst into a fit of laughter, and I was not the only one. "Now come on, smarty pants…" I said and the boy waddled back to me.  
I brought the boy to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "So you had a nice day?" I asked. Jazz nodded. "Yes, I like that you're here. Makes me happy." I smiled. "Well, it's nice to heard that. I'm glad I can make a difference." I putted the boy, who had been sitting on the bathroom counter, on the ground. "Now PJ's and then momma will come to read you a story." I patted his butt and the boy and waddled to his bedroom.  
Before I followed him, I pulled the elastic out of my hair and shook my hair loose. "Boy in bed already?" The voice startled me and I spun around, grabbing the counter for support. "Hi." I breathed. "Did I scare you?" He asked. I smiled and frowned. "Yeah, kinda." I chuckled pulling my hand through my hair. "Haley.. I'm done!" Jazz called. I chuckled at the impatience. "I'm coming I'm coming!" I called. I heard Nathan follow me. Which probably meant that Taylor had something better to do.  
I gasped for fun. "Wow, what is this?! Are you ready for bed? Completely done? Half asleep?" I boy lay giggling under the covers, pulled up over his head. "No I'm not asleep!" He sat up.  
"No you're not! Good because we haven't heard how things ended with the brave knight." I sat on the edge of his bed. "Let's get your book.. and then when mommy comes she cen tell us what happens, okay?" I heard Nathan sigh behind me. 'Taylor's on the phone, she asked you to read to him, she'd come to say good night when she's done." I rolled my eyes. "Okay.. well let's see how it ends." I picked up the book and began where Taylor had left off last night.

When the stories had ended, I closed the book and put it in the bookcase. "So time to sleep."  
"I like the way you read.." He told me. I chuckled. "Good, now sleep little man, tomorrow a new day for new stories." Pulling the covers up and turning them over, I heard Nathan shuffle at the door. He had been listening the whole time. 'Good night Jasper." I said and pressed a kiss to the forehead, before backing away. Nathan sat down at his bed. "Good night buddy, sleep tight."  
"Good night" the boy replied.  
Nathan backed out of the room and I turned off the lights and closed the door. "You are good with him, he really likes you." God I felt a little twinkly. "No, he just likes having someone around. Taylor.. she should take better care of something she loves so much, and that loves her so much." I made eye contact for a second and then walked passed him into my bedroom. I breathed in deeply and breathed out as I had closed the door of my bedroom. "Oh no.." I moaned quietly.

I turned on my CD player with a CD with all time Christmas hits and changed into Pyjama bottoms and a tank-top plus sweater. I walked into the bathroom to remove to make-up from my face. When I was done, I sighed and pulled a brush through my hair, making a mental note of making an appointment at a hair dresser. I braided my hair before returning to my bedroom. I flopped on my bed and grabbed Eclipse from my nightstand. The big clock on my wall told me it was 7.30, so i decided to go talk with Taylor first.  
I put my feet in fluffy slippers and took a deep breath before going back out to Taylor. I was cold in the hall, it was freezing outside, but it was not much warmer in the hall. It was merely two weeks before Christmas. I peeked outside to where snow was piling up. I descended the staircase and Taylor was sitting on the couch. Nathan nowhere in sight.  
"Hi Tay." I said as I walked up to her. "Can we talk?" Taylor sighed deeply rolling her eyes. "Sure." I smiled thankfully. "I want to apologise.. I've been judgemental about the way you handle you life and I shouldn't have been. The truth is, if I had been so good at life I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be a nanny." I sighed and continued: "I am thankful that you took me in and provided me with a job and that you can. No matter how you look at it, Quinn turned me down because she has marriage troubles, Vivian is up to her neck in problems with her daughter. And our loving brothers were still too busy playing wild bachelors." Taylor smiled. "You got your life together a lot quicker than them." I added and smiled. 'Oh Haley bob." Taylor cooed and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you little sis."  
I laughed and squeezed her tightly. "I missed you too big sis."

"So..." Taylor said as she pulled away. "What do you think?" I frowned: "What do you mean?"  
She groaned 'What do you think, Nathan of course!"  
"Oh.. " I bit my bottom lip. "I don't know.." Taylors face fell. "I think he's very... Mmh the right word would be... Hot?"I grinned. "I know!" she squealed. "I'm really sorry about what I said, and for as far Quinn's notions about the subject.." Taylor kinked an eyebrow. "Neverrr Mind." I amended.

"What did Quinn say?" I shook my head. "No never mind." "Haley! What did Quinn say?" Taylor yelled.  
I chuckled. "Well she might have said.. you were a prostitute..." I duck in, in the hope that if she were to hit me I'd be save. "What! I am so going to kill her!"

I gasped sarcastically. "No you know that would kill mom and dad.. No serious, Quinn has her own problems let her talk... Prove her wrong." I smiled. Taylor pulled me in a hug. "Thank you Hales."

I shuffled to the staircase as Nathan came down. "You girls had a good talk?" He asked and grinned. I smiled and said good night. I nodded as I passed him on the stairs.  
It was 22.00 so I decided to call it a day and go to bed. I brushed my teeth and crawled in bed with Eclipse. I read a little and then put it away and turned off the lights. I closed my eyes and played the while day at the inside of my eyelids. It had been a pretty eventful day. Eventually a wandered off to sleep.

The next morning I rolled over in my bed and stretched out. "Hwaah!" I yawned. I rolled over again, but then got up. I wandered into my bathroom half asleep and pulled my hair up in a messy bun after splashing water in my face. I would shower when Jazz was up and dressed. I dried my face and headed to his bedroom. It was 8 O'clock, good chance the boy was downstairs in front of the TV.  
I peeked into his room. The little boy lay slightly snoring in his bed, the covers pulled up over his shoulders, cuddled in. I smiled. I walked into the room on my tiptoes and then leaped onto the boy: 'Wake up wake up, a New Day is waiting!" I called tickling the sleeping boy. Jazz woke up and started squealing. "Anny Haley!" I placed kisses all over the boy. 'come on little man, Last one in the kitchen is poop." And before I was finished the boy was gone. "Hey! That's not fair!" I called after him. I went downstairs finding the boy sitting on the kitchen floor. "Oh heck.. I lost." I said when the boy jumped up. "You're poop aunt Haley!" He squealed.  
"Well, shall poop make you breakfast?" I asked. "Oh that doesn't sound pleasant." Nathan said walking into the kitchen in merely pyjama bottoms. "Well, some prefer... Huh?" I said eyeing Jasper with a smile. "Poop Blah!" He clapped his hands together and waddled to the TV. I kept my eyes on the boy, Nathan's partial nudity was kind of distracting. I started baking pancakes, "Oh any chance I can get a few?" He asked sitting down on a stool in front of me. That wasn't helping. "Sure." I said and coughed away the lump in my throat. I threw a pancake on his plate. "Jazz, hon.. Are you coming breakfast is ready!" I called and the boy waddled to the kitchen. I threw a pancake on his plate too and Nathan helped him up a stool.  
I turned around the get myself a plate, I walked to the cabinet and stretched onto my tiptoes to open the cabinet. I got a feeling I was being watched. I put the plate down next to the stove and threw a pancake on my plate.

When we were finished with breakfast an piled up the plates and brought them to the dishwasher. "Come Jazz.. I got a bath with your name on it!" I chirred. I picked the boy up from his stool and carried his to the stairs: "Whieee!" I cooed and put him down on the stairs. 'Go, I'll be right up" I patted his butt. I was going to clean the kitchen before washing up the boy. Well not downing... Nathan was sitting in all his half naked glory at the kitchen counter. He'd poured himself a cup of coffee. I started cleaning up the kitchen. "So Taylor gone already?" I asked not looking up from what I was doing. "Yes, she left real early, she had some preparations to do before some meeting she has today."  
"Aha.. What kind of work does she do anyway?" she was always to vague about it , but well dressed for work. "She works at some magazine, the wife of one of my teammates is editor in chief there, I got her the job.. She seems pleased with it." That was true, Taylor seemed very much happy to go the work every single day. "Yeah she does." I said. I put the last of the stuff in the dishwasher before I turned around to put the boy in soap. "Hey, Hales." I'd met the guy yesterday he already felt comfortable enough to do the whole half nudity thing and he was using my nickname now too?  
"Yes," I replied. "Taylor goes to work a lot calmer now she knows Jazz is taken good care of, she doesn't trust me with him as much as with you." I smiled and nodded before going upstairs. I washed Jasper, helped him in his clothes and then sent him downstairs with a note around his neck saying "Watch me, please. My nanny's busy." I waited at the top of the stairs for a response. I heard a low chuckled and went to my room/ bathroom to take a shower.  
I took off my pyjama bottoms and tank-top and stepped under the warm water.  
After 15 minutes, I turned off the water and towelled myself dry. "Oh It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.." I sang quietly. It was almost Christmas and It was snowy and freezing outside so, that made my day. I loved the snow as long as I didn't need to be across the country.  
For now all I needed was to be in centre New York. That wasn't an easy thing, but I asked Brooke to pick me up.  
I put on warm clothes and a pair and winter boots and skipped down the stairs. "Good morning." I had my hair bound up in a bun, because it was wet and I would be so cold to have that all around my head. "I'm out for a couple of hours." I said. Nathan hadn't bothered to put clothes on in the mean time. "Do I need to take Jazz out of your hair or can I leave him?"  
Nathan looked up from a basketball game he was watching. "Uhm, you can leave him here. It not a problem." He said. 'Okay." I replied.

"I packed my laptop and my wallet slung the bag over my shoulder. "Well then I'm off, I'll be back in a few hours." I picked up my ear warmers and put them on my head. I grabbed my key and opened the front door. Nathan got up to get a bottle of water from the fridge. Brooke behind the door and had been about to ring the bell. "Oh Hales!" She squealed. "Hi, Brooke, shall we go."

"Oh close that door Haley it's getting cold here!" Nathan cold. I rolled my eyes. 'Perhaps your should put cloths on if you're cold." Brooke eyes bulged. "He's Here and Naked!" She squealed quietly. "Yes, now let's go." I hissed. I heard Nathan chuckled in response to my remark. "Does it bother you?" I called after me and I pulled the door shut behind me.

"What was That!" Brooke giggled in enthusiasm. "Nothing," I shrugged. "Naked?" she questioned. "Not half naked now shut up!" I smiled.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. But she wouldn't shut up for long.. I already knew that. She was practically bouncing with anxiety.

* * *

**And? what did you think.. Baley Lunch next chapter plus more Naley and Snow fun!  
If I don't get it up before X-mas then I wish you all a Very Merry Christmas... May your Tree shine bright and your smiles even brighter!  
Love Philine**


	3. Our Cheeks are Nice and Rosy

**Long Chapter! It just wasn't ready to end! It has a lot of long conversationas.. or wise ones I suppose psychologial analysing.. or some thing like that. Lot of feelings.. Keep In mind all the comments of Nathan or mostly what Brooke put in her head. Haely has no such feeling for Nathan.. He's her brother in law for crying out loud!**

**So Let me know what you thought, next chapter will be Christmas! Which reminds me of the fact that it's Christmas tomorrow! Yeay! All Buy Everly (bethany joy and Amber's ) Christmas CD on Itunes or ! It's called Fireside! It has some great song on it and some I will feature in the next chapter.. (make sure you can play them along, I do when I write a chapter with a certain mood) Don't forget to Review!**

Oh almost forgot .. The Nighties Brooke is going to Showcase Haley are all honestly stolen from victoria's Secret site, Links of each piece on my profile to see what it's about..!!  
Read and Enjoy! 

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3. Our Cheeks are Nice and Rosy and Comfy cosy are we.

"Brooke can you please stop... he's my brother in law. It's just wrong and gross!" I spoke loud. Brooke and I were lunching at Galeotti's. Brooke had been interrogating me about Nathan. "But he was totally at ease, being half naked around you?" I groaned and dropped my head in my hands leaning on the table. "For the last time, It's his house he does what he wants, he kicks out whoever he wants and I do not like him!" I threw my hands up in the air. "At least not that way."  
I was going run out screaming, wasn't it that Brooke had come to pick me up. "What does he look like?" Rolling my eyes! Sigh. She wasn't going to stop really. "You promised photos remember?" She pressed. "I know that Brooke, but it's not like I can push a camera under him nose can I?" I was really agitated with door. "You promised!" Brooke whined. "Fine I'll see what I can do..." I pulled my laptop from my bag and put it besides my plate. Brooke stared at me with confused look. I googled a little around and then turned my laptop toward Brooke. "and that my love, is the reason Nathan doesn't have a problem with walking around half naked." I found a picture of him half naked after a game. "He is half naked, and probably completely naked on the internet!" Brooke jaw dropped. "Your sister is Married to Nathan SCOTT?" I scuffed. Was I the only one who didn't know the guy, before I met him. "apparently.." You should have seen her face... I snickered as Brooke slowly recovered. "You going to have an affair with Nathan Scott.." I whispered in admiration. "No I'm not, I don't want to."

"Oh then what is this?" Brooke asked me as she turned my laptop back to me. The lyrics of a song I wrote for Taylor were on my screen. "I want to be Mrs. Scott?" She questioned. "I wrote that for Taylor give it back." I pulled my laptop back and closed it, putting it back in my bag. "Yeah right!" She yelled. "Shut it Brooke, I decided to do something nice for my sister, you wouldn't understand it, because you don't have sister!" I snapped. I didn't mean to be mean, but she was working on my nerves. "That's mean." Brooke sounded hurt. I sighed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be cruel."

We finished lunch and Brooke drove me back home. "Can I come in?" Brooke winked. I hesitated. "You know you really hurt me Hales." She pushed. "Fine, for a little while." "Yeay!" She squealed.

I turned my key in the lock and pushed the door open. "Hello?" I called. "I'm back.." I stepped inside. "Jazz..! Why isn't there a very big snowman in the front yard!" From the living room the little boy came waddling to us. "Nathan didn't want to, cold."He pouted. I gave my best fake 'shocked' expression. I shook my head. "Too cold? That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard." I lifted Jazz from the floor and closed the door as Brooke had entered as well. We walked into the living room, where the fireplace was lighted. "All snuggled up by the fire?" Nathan sat by the fireplace, hot chocolate on the coffee table. Well at least he was dressed. "Oh damn he's dressed." I heard Brooke mutter under her breath, behind me. "Brooke." I hissed. I put the boy back on his feet and he ran back to his hot chocolate. "Okay... enough!" I called. "You are a great every vivid little boy, and you've got a front yard full of snow.. Go outside! Hot chocolate is for those who have been outside and are cold!" Brooke chuckled behind me. "You think she's going to dance around with a umbrella too?" Nathan asked Jasper. I walked over to the boy. "Come on.. you need fresh air." I pulled him to his feet. "You too big boy front yard in five."

When Jasper was all wrapped up in warm clothes and ready to go outside five minutes later. "Go" I told him and he waddled into the snow. I grabbed two pair of gloves. One for me and one for Brooke. I decided to leave Nathan if he didn't want to come. I was here to watch Jazz not Nathan. We rolled the snow together till it was a big ball of snow, snow man worthy. I tiptoed to Brooke and dropped a handful snow in her neck. 'AH!' She yelled. "Haley!" Jazz stood by laughing and threw a handful of snow at her too. "Not the both of you!" she screamed.

I laughed as she did a little danced to get the snow out of her clothes. "cold cold cold!" she yelled. "Cold.. Cold.. Cold.." I sang with each a little higher. "See if it's still funny!" she yelled and threw a handful snow in my neck. "Ah!" I giggled while throwing lightly some snow at Jazz, who chirred about the cold snow in his clothes. I laughed "OUCH!" I yelled as I got a snowball at the back of my head. "that hurts!" I turned around to see Nathan grin. "That's for throwing snow at a three year old." I suppressed a giggled and instead scoffed "Oh, that hurt!" and threw an firm snowball back at him. With that I unleashed a snow fight. Brooke and I built a fort with the little wall near the front door built in. I threw and she made our supply snowballs. I threw a couple of snow balls right at Nathan, that made their destination. I threw a couple in Jazz direction making sure it was far off, but there for I got a snowball of three back at my head. It was surprising how much time had passed playing in the snow. I hadn't really played in the snow since I was eleven, but Jazz started looking kind of blue so I decided to surrender "We surrender!" I called. 'Haley!" Brooke complained. I duck away for another snowball and said: "Look at Jazz, he's practically blue. It's currently my job to take care of him so.." I motioned. She sighed. "Okay.." and we stood up. "We surrender.." I said again.

"Oh did you hear that Jasper?" Nathan said mocking. "What did you say? Boys rock did I hear that right?" I narrowed my eyes. "No you didn't. We merely said that we surrender." I walked away from our fort with Brooke behind me. I hands my hands up in the air and Brooke followed me as I crossed the front yard and picked up Jasper. "Come on boy you look cold." Then Brooke threw the last snowball at Nathan and we hurried inside.  
Inside we all shrugged out of our coats and gloves, I putted the boy , wrapped in a plaid, by the fireplace. While Brooke and Nathan joined the boy by the fireplace, I skipped to the kitchen on my woollen socks to make hot chocolate. It hit me that, this was what I was getting paid for. To play in the snow with that boy all day. What a great job, I got paid to play with an amazing little boy. This epiphany brought a smile to my face, with which a brought the hot chocolate to the living room.

"Here you go." I said and put the cups on the coffee table. Brooke pulled me down on the couch while Jasper was already caught up in some cartoon. I took my cup in my hands and pulled my legs up on the couch. "I is tired." I whined, laying my head against the cushions. "Right.. perhaps you should go sleep." Brooke said. "Oh shoot, I almost forgot..." she threw a glance at Nathan and a wicked smile appeared on her face. I frowned, but then she said: "I got those nighties you asked for... they're merely samples so they're not perfect in the finishing, but it will do it think." She grabbed her tote bag from beside the couch.

"I got you three types." She announced. "It's a total of six I believe." I groaned quietly, while Brooke pulled the pieces of night wear from her designer bag. "This is type one. It's not really a nighty it's more a sleep shirt." She held it up to show it to me. "Here I got two, sleepshirts.. the first is a flannel shirt.. adorably pink checked." she flipped it in front of me before putting it down. "And the second is a more t-shirt like sleeping shirt." She held up another one. This one was mostly pink, sweet pink. It had a scoop neck and Brooke's brand name 'Clothes over Bros' on the front.  
"what do you think? Sexy?" I looked doubtful, more over the whole nighties thing than over this particular piece. "Nate what do you think? Sexy?" She held it up in his direction. I suffered this embarrassment quietly.  
"Yeah definitely, although it would depend on who would wear it.."He stated. Brooke elbowed me lightly. "You think Haley would look hot?" she pushed. I duck away. "Probably." He said.

So politically correct. I didn't understand why Brooke was pushing this. Brooke watched to many romantic comedies. "Okay.." Brooke said, clearly disappointed by his answer. "But then type two." She started smiling wickedly again and drummed on the side of the couch. "The Chemise" Oh jee..  
She pulled this one from the pile, "Tada!" she had pulled a pink eyelet trim chemise from the stack. "Don't you think it's pretty?" she cooed. This time I saw Nathan, look away from the corner of my eye. I chuckled under my breath. The chemise was very pretty, but kind of cold for this time of year. "Don't you think it's a little cold for this time of year?"  
Brooke scoffed. "Oh No, your bedroom is suppose to be warm, and if it's not you should find someone to keep you warm." She smiled and winked at me. I groaned and fell by against the cushions. "Could we please not talk about my love life?"

Like it was possible for Brooke to not talk about the subject around Nathan. "Hmm, there's not much talk about anyway." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes, I should have seen that one coming, with all the talk about Nathan. "Anyway then we have chemise number two." She said and pulled another on from the stack. "The ribbon-trim chemise. White, little pink bow little lace, adjustable straps, what do you think?" I sighed. "Pretty, like that last one, but little cold without someone to keep me warm." I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you agree?" I glared at Brooke. "Right.. Let's continue with the last one. The flannel nighty." She unfolded the last one. "Oh, it's only five. Anyway, it's Soft and cozy. Ruffle trim. Satin bow. Adjustable straps and it's checked like the first. What do you think?" I sighed and replied again: "Pretty like that last one little cold."

Brooke had clearly enough of my politically correct answers. "Nathan what do you think? Is this honorable? You would like Taylor to sleep in one of these." She asked moving the nighty, by moving the fingers she hung it by. "She already does." He grinned. "See Hales.. nothing wrong with it."

"So done? Perhaps it's time for you to go!" I urged. Brooke was embarrassing me so much I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. It was silly all she was insinuating. I had no feelings for Nathan and acting like that just because it was a cliché was idiotic and embarrassing. "But I got you a present too, it's not mine. It's Victoria's secret. Here" She handed me a tulle and satin babydoll, Lingerie. Lightly-lined underwire cups. Matching low-rise v-string in a soft light orange. "Oh Brooke." I moaned.

"Thank you." I said and then pulled the thing from her hands. I laid it with the rest of the stuff she'd given me and stood. "it's really time for you to go. We'll talk later, but it's late and I have to make dinner so I'll see you." I had ushered her to the front door. 'Bye!" she called awkwardly before I pushed her out of the door. When the door closed I leaned to the door and sighed. I was so tired of Brooke's little stunt.  
"Jazz go up stairs wash up for dinner okay?" I called and shuffled to the kitchen. I put the pasta to boil and wandered off to the living room to collect to pieces she'd given me. "What was all that?" Nathan, who was watching a basketball game, said. "I winced slightly and replied: "Brooke is working on her own clothing brand, she felt the urge to supply me with more fashionable nightwear." Which was the truth, well half of it. Nathan didn't need to know that Brooke was filling my supply of nightwear for the simple fact that I should be seducing him. I wonder how he would reply...  
I folded the pieces, piece by piece and pilled them up before carrying them to the stairs. I would give half of them to Taylor for Christmas and the other half to Quinn she could use them. Perhaps I would keep the sleep shirts. Walked back the kitchen, when Taylor walked in. She looked exhausted. "Hi Hales, see you had fun it the snow." She said motioning to the messy front yard. I smiled. "Yeah, you should have seen Jazz.." She smiled and walking into the living room. Nathan stood up and hugged Taylor and she threw herself exhausted in his arms. "I missed you." He murmured. I just smiled. They both said it was just a convenience marriage, but I didn't believe that. They both seemed to care so much for the other, more than I had seen Quinn and David ever care for each other and they were suppose to be the married out of love. I continued with supper while Taylor filled Nathan in on the ups and downs of her day.  
"Jazz? Are you okay?" I called up when Jasper hadn't come down after half an hour. "when I got no reply and hurried upstairs. I found jasper jumping on his bed with a basketball, trying to throw it through the hoop on his wall. I smiled. The atmosphere had made a 180 degrees change since Nathan had come. I smiled a lot more and I was already rethinking my carrier choice. Teacher, nanny, how big was the difference. The whole happy atmosphere was rubbing off on me. When I came downstairs Taylor and Nathan were making out on the couch. Taylor could tell me a lot of things, but she's married him because she had feeling for him and not for his money. I had been a fool to believe Taylor lacked complete integrity. I moved back to the kitchen with a warm hart. Christmas was so close. Tonight we were sending out the invitation to our Christmas, I think because Taylor wanted to show everyone that she was happy and had it good.  
I was curious about Nathan family though, I knew little about them.

* * *

Later that night little after I had sent Jasper upstairs to brush his teeth, we sat in the living room with the invitation cards and an address box. "I'm calling mom and dad tonight." I stated. "So, Quinn and David, Vivian and Carl and dumb and dumber." Nathan chuckled. "You refer to your brothers as dumb and dumber?" We always had. It had been my joke, because I was usually the victim, this one was too good not to use. "Most of the time.." I replied.  
"It's a good name for you and Clay too." Taylor said giggling "are you inviting Clay too?" she added.  
Who was Clay.. A brother? Friend? I wondered if I should invite Brooke... after her little stunt from today I wasn't sure.. I could always invite her later.."

"Yeah.. Clay's parents live in LA, not much of a cosy Christmas there." Taylor nodded and wrote her name under another card before shoving it my way. "Okay" Hales send this one to this address. She handed me an address cart. "Who Is Clay?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking.." I added.

"My sports agent." Nathan told me. "and I don't mind. You've got to have the people a little together if they're going to be here with Christmas." I nodded. "In that case she should better know him as your best friend, it's more realistic." Nathan shrugged.  
Mental Note: Nathan's best Friends was his sports agent.

While I wrote down the address and Jasper came waddling down the staircase with the 'goodnight's' Hugged the boy: 'Good night Little man, may your dreams be pretty." I said. " I'm coming Hon, then I'll read you a story." Taylor said and the boy's face turned into a pout.  
Mental Note: Get Jasper and book with scary tales.  
"I want Haley to read me a story, she's better!" He gurgled. I smiled and glanced at Nathan who smiled back, I turned my glance at Taylor who seemed disappointed. "Sorry buddy, I'm off duty and busy with other things. You mom, tells very pretty stories too, Okay?" I stroked the boys cheek. "Good night." The boy followed Taylor upstairs with a disappointed pout. "that's the risk of handing over your child to someone else." Nathan said as I stared after them. "What?" I murmured absently minded. "That your child likes that someone else better." I nodded absently minded.

"Where are you with your head?" He asked. I heard him, but couldn't find my voice to reply. My mind got stuck something. Brooke's comments on the whole thing were wearing on me. I shook the thoughts off. "You were saying?" I asked. "Where you were with you mind?"

Spending a lot of time with someone, made you care for that person more, because you knew them better, that was general fact. I didn't know Nathan. At all. "Haley?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, something Brooke said.." I murmured.  
"Brooke always like that?" He asked. I hadn't seen that one coming. I wasn't prepared to explain the situation from this afternoon in details. "Most of the time. She's just one of those people that don't take no for an answer." Usually the kind of people I disliked. "One of those people?"  
Sometimes I wished he stopped asking questions. I mean, no wonder nannies fell in love with the husband, if they asked millions of Oh-I'm-so-interested questions. It was a good thing I was so down the earth about love. I had had one boyfriend in my life. One, and he was sweet and understanding and not even terribly in bed, but he was also not hot and passionate or a turn on.  
"Yeah, there are really only three types of people." I told Nathan. "What kind of people?" he didn't seem to get it. He was clearly not the brightest. Oh Taylor once slapped me for saying that about people, it would sound arrogant. "People who take you for who you are, with you flaws and your qualities. People like Quinn. Don't get me wrong I love Taylor, but she's a clear case of type 2, Quinn isn't that why I love her more. Quinn see me. Her smart little sister who does and can a lot more than people give her credit for. Taylor I was type 2 like I said, the people who feel not good enough when they think you're better. They blow up your flaws, or what they think your lesser sides. It's why Taylor looks at me like her nerdy little sister, who merely thinks of school and learning." Nathan nodded. I wondered if he indeed agreed with what I thought or that he was thinking I was insane. "And type three?" He asked. "People like Brooke."  
He looked at me like that needed more explanation. "Brooke is the kind of person, that sees who you are, your qualities and your flaws and then tries to fix your flaws." I smiled. "under the impression that there is nothing wrong with herself."

"Interesting theory..." He murmured. Theory? I scoffed lowly.  
Taylor came shuffling down the stairs, she seemed sad and I could only imagine it was because Jasper would not hear her stories. "Haley, would you read to him, he refuses to listen to mine." She said in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry." I frowned and patted her shoulder. "No Hales it's my own fault if I hadn't bailed on him yesterday..." She trailed off.  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." I patted her arm and went upstairs.

With Nathan's words in the back of my head, I went upstairs. "Jazz, honey what's wrong?" The boy sat wide awake right up is his bed. "I want you to tell me a story!" The boy chirred. I sighed deeply and decided to give the boy a story a little different than from the one he wanted.

"Okay, listen. Twelve years ago there was this little girl, she was ten years old and never went to bed without a story. This girl had three older sisters so always had someone to read to her, expect that one of her sisters always refused to read to her. The girl didn't care much because her other sister was a really good reader, but one night that sister wasn't there, and neither was her other sister. So she asked her last sister nicely and with a lot of sighing her sister picked up the book and read to her. It surprised her that her sister was actually a very good reader.  
When the other sister returned the little girl refused to let her read to her because she liked the other more now, but now she hurt her sister. Because the sister that read to usually like to do that, and the other one didn't. So the girl made her sister very sad and that's never a good thing to do..  
The sister who she did wanted to listen to, told her a story about a girl who never wanted to listen to anyone but her mother's stories and the little girl understood that she'd hurt her sister, because I doesn't matter how someone reads to you, I matters why some want to read to you. Her sad sister love her little sister much more than the other sister and that's why her wanted to read to her and for no other reason."

I tucked the boy in. "You understand?" The boy nodded and I patted his head before kissing his forehead. "Good. Sleep tight." I switched off the lights and closed the door.

On my way downstairs I could hear Taylor quietly sob, probably in Nathan's arms so I decided to retreat in my room for the rest of the night. I picked up my guitar, that I had smuggled in one of the two weeks before Nathan came home. I hadn't planned on telling anyone that I sang and played piano and guitar, so I had waited with bringing my guitar till Taylor wasn't here. I sat on my bed cross-legged, and strummed a little on my guitar before it went over it a melody. Not one of my melodies a Christmas carol. Hark the Herald angels sing. After playing it through I started it singing. I wasn't very strict with religion, but with Christmas it brought a feeling of belief and hope with it. Unification.  
I promised myself that next year with Christmas I would have my life together. My own place to live, a job as a teacher, perhaps a boyfriend... after the song I strummed on a little, but I went to sleep eventually.

* * *

**That was it! i know the bedtime story was hard to follow for me writing it too, again the nighties are links on my profile.. and then there is nothing lleft to say than Thank you for Reading! Next chapter will be up after Christmas! and Don't forget to review! I like to know what you're thinking! knowing that you're actually reading!  
and then here is the "Merry Christmas!" Have a happy holiday!  
Love Philine**


	4. Have youself a Merry Little Christmas

**Hi, Everyone. Chapter 4! It's Christmas chapter! I know it's a little late.. but I figured that since the story is skipping New year..  
So There were a few points I wanted to mark.. First. I made up the names of Haley's sibiling that we don't know.. And.. Oh it was kinda just one point I wanted to mark.. Oh jah and HAppy NEw YEAR!! I'm uploading this at 17.44 my time.. (Amsterdam) so for me only a couple of hours..  
Anyway Happy New Year and Chapter 5 is almost finished and will be right up.. like in 2010. :P Jan the first promise!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4. Have yourself a merry Little Christmas.

"Yes, Mom. You're more than welcome." I chuckled. My mom wanted to know if Taylor was aware of the invitation too. I called my mom to let her know that she was more than welcome for Christmas next week. Taylor had it all worked out. She was so proud of her new life plus nanny, that she was inviting everyone for Christmas. "Yes Taylor is well aware of the invitation, Mom. Just tell me you and dad are coming, I could use some contact with other human beings." I listen to my mother wise and calming words. Her words had secured me that I could come with her and dad anytime, but there was a time of growing and a time of flying, leaving the nest. I was going to leave and be on my own. I told her that. I told her my resolution for the new year. Christmas next year, would I be hosting. I was going to have a job as a teacher, I would have a cosy apartment and I would brush the snow off my balcony and I would step back in my living room, into the arms of someone I loved.  
"We'll be there honey promise." With that she hung up. I sighed and checked 'calling mom and dad' off of my list. I pulled my hands through my long brown hair and held it together with hands, looking at what to do next. Taylor had gone to her work this morning and had left me a 'to do' list for Christmas. I was supposed to be cooking dinner at Christmas. thank you Taylor.

Groceries, cleaning, Recipe, table setting, music. I checked off music, because I already had that covered. I thought Christmas was the perfect occasion to reveal some of my talents.  
I looked up from my lists, I made quite a couple of lists, to Jasper and Nathan who were playing a tennis match on the Wii.  
I hadn't confessed this to Brooke, I was the first one to confess this to, but sometimes when the boys were playing together and I was watching them from the kitchen or something, it felt a little as if I had a family. It felt good. The feeling that it was my family made me never want to leave, until I came back to reality and saw that it wasn't my family, not it that way, and that if I wanted one, I had to leave the house more often.  
I watched them, laying my head to the wall behind me. Seeing them, feeling that, realizing they weren't mine, made me feel empty and alone afterwards. The snow had made place for rain and the rain had washed away the remaining of the snow just a week before Christmas.

The rain gushed against the back windows, while thunder moved the skies. It was a rainy Wednesday. I just done this week's grocery shopping with Brooke.  
"Hales come on, play with us!" Nathan called. It worried me that every time Nathan called me by my nickname it was me pleasantly warm chills. "Guys I have no idea how to play that" I said moving into the living room slowly. "It's not hard we'll teach you, Right Jazz." Nathan replied.  
"I'm not so go with the games you guys.." I mumbled. "Come here Hales, I'll show you." Nathan took my hand and put the controller in it. "Okay,.." I was really doubtful about how good of an idea this was. Nathan went to stand behind me and brought my other hand to the controller, with both his hands on mine he showed me how to hit a homerun. "Like this Hales." He moved a little closer to my back and swung my arm. "Wow a homerun, Nanny Haley!" Jasper squealed. I had been so aware of Nathan behind me that I'd forgotten to watch the screen. I forced my eyes to the screen instead of the hand he had on my wrist. "Yeay!" I cheered for Jaspers sake, but my heart pounded in my chest and I was way too aware of Nathan face by mine. "Now again, arms up." He said. I felt his breath by my face. In that moment I honestly wondered if Brooke had been right, but then he pulled his arms away and said: "Great now alone Hales." Jasper was bouncing up and down the couch. "Jasper James come down the couch right now." I waved with my arms ferociously.

Jazz let himself fall on the couch and then came to stand with me to pick up the controller. When I had beaten Jasper with Wii baseball, I went to my bedroom, while Nathan and Jazz went on. As soon as I had closed the door of my bedroom I pulled out my phone and dialled Brooke's number.

"Hey Brooke It's me Hales." I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes. "You know Brooke today for like a minute I thought you might have been right." I told her, nothing more was necessary for Brooke to launch into an enthusiastic fairytale I was supposedly in with Nathan. I had already been pulled back to reality, and could laugh at Brooke ridiculous love stories and , embarrassing as it was, sex scenes. She had already mapped out every single spot in the house where I should have sex with Nathan. I embraced the ideas with the thought that at least I knew Brooke was one hundred percent behind me on what I wanted with my life.  
Since Lucas had moved back to Tree Hill just like I had after college and he still lived there, I was glad to have almost as good friend here in New York. There was one thing that I knew, as soon as I got my own place I'd ask Lucas to move in with me, because I knew he wanted to live here and it would be easier if he wanted to be a writer. If missed Lucas, my friend, a lot.  
Lucas and I spoke rarely anymore. The last time I had spoken to him, I asked him if he'd heard from Peyton since... Since they had broken up after our first year of college. Lucas and I had had long deep into the night arguments when we first moved to Stanford, about if long distance relationships were doable. I didn't belief in such, he mostly needed to believe that it was possible. For him and Peyton.

"Haley?" Brooke asked. "Have you been listening to what I'm telling you? Hello! This is seducing 101!" She yelled. I groaned slightly and sighed deeply then answered. "Yeah I'm listening, I just got lost in a thought that's all." Brooke made some disapproving sound and then answered. "I think you need to show him a little more nudity." I rolled my eyes, but said: "Sure, hey Brooke I wanted to ask you what you're doing with Christmas?" Brooke chuckled sourly. "Right.. is that some trick question? That when I say I have nothing you say you'll celebrate with me, so you don't have to be with Nathan?" I burst into a fit of laughter. When I could finally catch a breath and said: "No, I just wanted invite you to celebrate Christmas with me and Nathan." Rolling my eyes.

Brooke said 'yes' and so she would be coming. I knew I was probably going to regret that. The rest of that week I spend coming up with as many ways of staying out of Nathan's way as possible and the Christmas preparations. The last was a helpful thing with the first, the second thing that made the first easier was the fact that Taylor had taken two weeks off.  
And since I was doing all the preparations, she used her free days to spend time with Nathan and Jasper. For a Nanny I did a lot of chores and no babysitting.  
When I flopped on the couch on Christmas Eve, I realised that I had missed that. Missed Jasper, missed the attention, I know that sounds really selfish, but I felt ignored. Taylor pushed a list of chores in my hand every day and took Jasper out of my hair.  
I moaned in loneliness when I sat there on the couch. "Something wrong Haley?" Nathan asked. He startled me. I thought he was with Taylor and Jasper out to do some last minute shopping. "Hi, I thought you were with Taylor and Jasper." I apologised. He just chuckled. "Nah, that's more of a mother son thing."

I felt the blood rush to my head and so I hid my face in my hands. "Sorry." I apologised again.  
He flopped on the couch next to me. "You looking forward to seeing your family again?" I was insanely looking forward to it, but for other reasons than I missed them. I mean I missed Quinn and my parents, but I could live without. "Yeah, I missed Quinn like crazy." I hoped that didn't sound too fake.  
"You know that I don't belief that for a second. You sound completely unconvincing." He chuckled, it left me worthless. 'Ah.. that's not true... I .. I love my sister.." I scoffed and looked away frowning.  
"You're a bad liar Hales." I sighed and decided to be honest. "I love my family and I love my sisters, Quinn the most, but I can live without."

"Well at least that's honest." He chuckled and took my hand in his. "I don't have brothers and Sisters really, just a over achieving father and an porn-surfing mom in rehab." I burst into a fit of laughter. "That isn't a very nice way of addressing your mom." I chuckled patting his hand. "Well, it's the sad truth.. My mom never cared enough to keep my out of my father reach, that with that I don't mean he hits he's just... he just never lets things go... he's pretty harsh." He squeezed my hand .

I first response was really 'wowa, Hello! I'm your sister-in-law not your hooker.' I pulled my hand away. "Well, my parents do care, but they've raised six children so I guess after thirty years of having children around it's time to give them their freedom." I balled my hand into a fist, then fiddled a little with my fingers trying to get rid of the feeling of his touch. "Haley..? Does me touching you, bother you?" He asked. That was kind of straight forward. "It's not that..." I turned my eyes down. He moved his finger tops over mine. "Nathan....?" I wasn't as much shy as than I was confused. I was praying to god Taylor would be home. "Sorry.. Just teasing. Do you ever do something wild Hales, because for as far as I know you have been on this couch every single night."

"We've been living in one house for about a little over two weeks now? If you'd paid a little more attention you'd know that I'm not much of a party type and much more of a bookworm. Which probably equals no social life besides the girl I met at the grocery store that is now my best friend and the three year old I hung out with every day until Taylor turned me into the maid instead of the nanny."  
I guessed Nathan was going to chuckled, say that I rattle and then defend Taylor in her choice to turn me into the maid. Mark my words.

"Well, I guess call your bad ass grocery girl, and do something different for a change, and as for the three year old, yeah that's kind of pathetic." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up, you and Taylor wouldn't know what to do without you!" I got up from the couch and headed upstairs. "turning in already?" He teased. I moved my thumb over my finger tops. "You know I think I'm going to do something _wild_ tonight.."

That night I came home late after Brooke dropped me off. I closed the door behind me and jumped up as the lights went on. "Wha!" I yelled. Then Nathan was standing on top of the staircase. "Out late?"he asked. I groaned. "Talk to me tomorrow." And passed him on the stairs. "You smell like alcohol." I kinked my eyebrow and sighed. 'Oh you should taste me." That came out wrong, but I was too tipsy to care. "I'm sure..." He chuckled and turned off the lights. "Sleep it off..." He advised me.  
"HAha.." I said mocking.

It was probably wrong to try to prove him wrong on Christmas Eve, Result; "Headache!" I groaned when Nathan turned the lights on in my bedroom on Taylors orders. "Shut the lights" I turned and putted an extra pillow on my head. "What wrong with her? Why's she not up yet?" I heard Taylor whine. "My parents are going to be here in an hour!"  
"Don't worry, i think Haley's a little-"  
"Tired!" I groaned. I knew that if he'd said hung over she would have kill me. "Whatever, Hales get up! I'll clean and dress Jasper myself." She sounded annoyed and turned around to walk away.  
I sat up – bad, very bad move – with my bed head and frowned. "Ouch.." I moaned. "You know Taylor since he's your son.. Not a bad idea." She turned back to me and stared at me with a suspicious glare. "Are you hung over?" I flopped back into bed. "Leave me alone!" I groaned. I heard Nathan chuckle, I fought the urge to sit up and get up and show Taylor that I was fine, because I wasn't I knew for sure I would throw up right there. "For 22 years you are saint Haley, and exactly the day I need you to be good organised saint Haley you get Drunk!" I closed my eyes and let Taylor rant on for a little. "Are you done?" I asked and opened my eyes. "May I remind you that I've pulled you with hung over and all, out of bed pretty much every Saturday from the day you turned 16." I closed my eyes again. The bright lights were killing me. "Plus it was Nathan idea to do something wild." I grinned keeping my eyes closed, although I hated missing Taylor raged face. "Hey, I didn't Taylor I just asked her why she never did something wild, not that she should do something wild the day before Christmas."

"Get her out of that bed, or you'll be sleeping next to Jasper on the floor tonight." She hissed and then walked away. "Don't worry you can sleep in my bed if you have to." I she mocking. "Haley!" Taylor yelled.  
Nathan chuckled. "Thanks, but you better get up."

"Are you kidding me, it's not _that_ easy, get me some aspirin then we can talk about it." I said and slowly opened my eyes. "Ouch.." I sighed. "You got more great ideas?" I added. Nathan just walked into my bathroom. "Nope," He handed me the aspirin. "And by the way you bathroom is a mess."  
I ignored him completely. "Only two? Brooke said to at least take four before going anywhere."  
I sat up a little more than she keeping myself up on the support of my arms, and leaned against the backboard of my bed. "Four doesn't help, Hales trust me I've been there."

I sighed. "Then give me something that does help." He handed me a glass of water. "Here, and try to get up this day is important for Taylor." I moaned in the defeat and flopped back to bed.

The minute I'd seen her face when I came down that staircase, I knew this was going to be a horror struck day. So Taylor made me her personal slave.

"Taylor leave me alone, I have a headache!" I moaned. Went to sit on the couch, put my feet up and put my head back. "Haley James Get your lazy ass off that couch right Now, or you will not be around for New Year!" I wished she'd give it a rest, but Taylor was going to get me on my one little tiny small error in judgement. When the doorbell rang and jumped up. "Yeay! Freedom." I spurted to the door. "What are you on?" Nathan was chuckling from the corner from the living room. "Cristal Meth." I said mocking before opening the door. "Quinn!" I flew her around her neck. "Haley Bob!" Quinn squealed.  
Quinn and David, her husband, came in and Taylor was too busy to play her act of the perfect family she was had that I was off the hook. She started buttering Quinn up with stories of her lovely family, so I when back to my bedroom. I opened the door of my bedroom and went inside and shut the door, not bother to turn on the lights. I lay in bed and closed my eyes. My head was killing me so I tried to sleep a little.

I fell asleep and I an hour later I woke up, when someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I groaned. My door opened and my mom stuck her head around the corner. "Hi, honey. Did Taylor lock you up, up here?" I smiled. "No, I'm hung over, but don't tell Taylor." My mum started chuckling. 'You're hung over? That's new." She said. I could hear she didn't care. She saw I was living my life and honestly it felt really good to rebel a little. "I missed you mom, Living with Taylor isn't as comforting as living with you and dad." She sat down on my bed and took my face in her hands. "Honey, You're doing great. Let Taylor run her little acts as long as she's happy, besides Nathan seems like a good guy." I smiled, I loved the fact that my mom saw right through Taylor. I wrapped my arms around my mother and sighed. "Yeah, he is. I think she finally did something right." My mom chuckled and kissed my head. "Come on, there is someone downstairs who came for you, and I think she's a little hung over as well." I smiled "Brooke." My mom nodded and hugged me tight again.

I went downstairs with her after fixing my hair and make-up. "Hales, Merry Christmas." Brooke said and came to hug me. "How's your head?" I chuckled and answered; "I don't know.. like you poured drinks in it less than twenty four hours ago." She flashed me a proud smile. I went to greet the rest of the people that had arrived. "That we may see this day come, Haley James hung over." My brother Ben announced, followed by the applause of my other brother and sisters. "Thanks, but please keep it down." I whispered, "It hurts."

I finally got to meet Nathan parents, they seemed nice. "So, Haley you moved in here as the nanny because...?" Nathan father asked. Okay I got the idea he disapproved. "I could find a job as English teacher, but that is still the plan." He nodded, but clearly disapproved.  
"Time for presents!" Jasper chirred. We all laughed. I had given all three of my sisters one of the nighties Brooke gave me so that was going to be fun, since Brooke was right here next to me.

"This one says mom, mommy it's for you!" Jasper chirred and brought it to Taylor. Taylor looked at the present and said: "Who in the heck, labels presents with 'mom' with three moms in the house."

"Why don't you just open it and see what's in it. Then we can give it to someone." I suggested. Taylor opened the present and to her disappointment t was for our mom and not for her. Jasper kept on taking presents from under the tree and delivering them to the right person. "Here Mom this one's for you." He said handing Taylor the nighty I packed for her. "Are you sure." She replied stroking the boy's face. He nodded and pointed out the word 'Taylor' on the package.  
Taylor opened it and as soon as she held up the nighty Nathan's eyes flashed to mine, I winked and suppressed a grin. "Nice!" Nathan said when he'd returned his attention to Taylor. Brooke elbowed me really hard. "Ouch, Brooke!" A couple of family member flashed the their gazes our way. 'I gave those to you!" She hissed. I pressed my lips together and then said; "No, you gave them to me to seduce Nathan, well the only way Nathan will be seduced with them in when their Taylor's property!" I whispered back.  
Brooke had been totally furious by the time all three my sisters had opened their nighty.  
Later when I went to help my mother in the kitchen – It was originally the other way around but Taylor didn't trust me with the food – Nathan followed me. I wasn't sure my mom noticed, but Nathan said: " Thank you.. how did Brooke take it?" I giggled. "You're welcome and Brooke is pissed. My interpretation of its use was a little different from hers." If he knew what that meant... but he didn't thank god. I smiled once more and then went in to the kitchen to help my mom.  
"What was that?" She asked in the most calm tone, so that it gave me chills. "What?" I asked. Okay she did notice, I wasn't like we were whispering dirty words in each other's ears. "You and Nathan, first the looks when Taylor opened the nighty, now this." Wow, I didn't know how perceptive my mom could be. Oh god that thought sounded like a line from Twilight; Eclipse. "I don't know what you're talking about. Nathan and I get along well, that's a good thing right?" I didn't really get her point, because this was really just about the presents about which he knew where they came from. Wasn't a master secret. "depends on how well, he's married to your sister." Of course.. should have seen that one coming. I rolled my eyes as dramatically as I could. "Oh Mom, you sound like Brooke now, but that she does the exact opposite. She's been encouraging me to jump at him. She has a great sense of feeling for drama." My mom looked doubtful. "Mom, we just get along very well, we spend a lot of time together, because Taylor works and the basketball season is on a holiday stop. That's all." She still looked doubtful so I rolled my eyes again and then went to work with the food.

Later that night Brooke and I had seated ourselves on the patio outside, wrapped in blankets with cups of coffee in our hands. "Brooke, I know you think this is the start of some love affair, but it's not. I don't like him that way, and if I did have you got any idea what that would do to my family." Brooke didn't reply she just listen. I sipped of my coffee. "He's married to my sister, that pretty much rules out all the chance any of us have with him. Having feeling for him would equal War"

I took another sip, Brooke looked up and said: "Didn't you say he and Taylor got married strictly out of convenience, not so much out of affection?" I sighed. "I did, but he's Taylor's and even though she doesn't love him, he's her catch, and she's proud of that."

I closed my eyes and laid my head on Brooke shoulder. "You know that you've been talking quite defensive about him." I chuckled and slapped Brooke playfully. "Oh shut up." Brook chuckled too and flashed me a grin. "Then I guess we'll have to find you a available boyfriend."

"Thank you Brooke." I said then. I really felt like I didn't see that enough. "You're welcome Hales, now let's find you a decent guy, you know that blond guy inside what was his name.. uhm... Clay? He's is cute.. maybe?"

When we got cold we went back inside where everyone was spread out over the house. Taylor was giving Quinn and Vivian a tour through the house and my parents were in deep conversation with Nathan's parents. Nathan himself was talking sports with my brothers, Clay and David.

"Ah there's my little sis." Ben grabbed my arm and hugged me. "I'm a little insulted that you chose to be Taylor maid instead of mine." I elbowed him. "Ouch!" he complained and I freed myself from his embrace. "Maybe I will, when you grow up."  
"Oh come on little Sis." Ben whined. I rolled my eyes at him and turned for Brooke. "Benjamin, Leave Haley alone."  
"Yeah Benny... Leave Hales alone." Josh, my other brother, imitated my mom. "Yeah Benngy leave me alone.. it's pretty pathetic affectionate feeling for your little sister." You could see all the blood disappear from his face, he went white. I gave Brooke an high five and we headed upstairs to my bedroom. "Damn she's fine..." I heard Clay say when she walked away. Brooke flashed me a grin.

* * *

**That was Chapter 4 , Five is almost finished.. It's called 'One way ticket the Hell?' it speaks for itself. Don't forget to Review!  
Love Philine**


	5. One Way Ticket to Hell

**I just realized that i told you all to listen to Everly's X-mas album and then didn't use it in the chapter like i promised.. Well it was pretty great anyway.. I know it was. ( did that sound realy arogant.. Yeah.. I noticed not all people have the same kind of humor. Americans are generally kinda prude... = But that was really not the point... doesn't mean there not nice people. I don't judge untill I've met them) Anyway Chapter 5 is shorter than the rest was but non the less good. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5. One way ticket to Hell?

There was a small part of me that regretted this and that bothered me. Which sounds really weird, I was aware of that. Another part of me felt uncomfortable, no afraid that Taylor and Nathan might see. Afraid to see what I already knew was there, I opened my eyes. "Good morning sunshine." Oh Yes, that was why we had ended up here. Clay really had sweet blue eyes. I closed my eyes and wished him away. Which was really weird, because I was sure this was what I wanted when we ended up in my bed. Since Christmas Clay and I had been going out, in the last month we had been on a hand full of dates, the last last night. "Are you okay?" he asked, he was lying on his site, his elbow supporting his head. His other hand tracing over my collarbone. I opened my eyes again. He was still here and still on one hand it made me feel great and on the other I felt this weird feeling n my stomach and it weren't butterflies.  
"I'm fine." I sighed, smiling. A relieved smile crept into the corners of his mouth. I tucked the sheets tightly around my chest, still staring into his eye. Mmmhh...  
Right.. we had come in late last night. The moment I had closed the door behind us he kissed me. We'd kissed before, after the end of the second date the first time. So I didn't really had had a problem with that. We'd taken off our coats and drank coffee, made out a little more.  
things we'd done before, after that it became quite quick clear he wanted more that that this time. But I didn't recall doubting for a second. He'd crushed his lips on mine and coordinated me upstairs.  
"Hales?" Oh I'd had sunk away in my thoughts again. 'Mh mh." I replied. His lips captured mine again, while I was thinking of all the ways I could sneak him out of the house without running into Nathan or Taylor. "World to Haley world to Haley." Clay said chuckling waving his hand in front of my eyes. I blinked. "Hey, where were you, you seemed like a million miles away." He commented. I blinked a couple of times more.  
"Sorry.." I smiled and stroked his face. "Mmh... It seems like a great day." I said stretching, he grabbed my hips and pulled me closed. "I suppressed a yell, and burst out in giggling. I closed my eyes as a giggled on while Clay kissed me. My shoulders, my neck, my cheeks.  
When I looked on my clock I saw that it was 11.30. Which meant it was just Nathan at home. Taylor was so happy I'd found Clay.. I think because somewhere she didn't feel completely okay with me and Nathan in one house all day. So now I had Clay she'd made a new rule. I was allowed to sleep in as long as I wanted the nights I'd been out with Clay. 11.30? Mhm, grocery time. With a little luck Nathan was out with Jasper for the groceries. "Time to get up." I said and sat up, tucking the sheet a little closer. "Already?" He asked sleepily. 'Yep, I have a lot to do today, sorry." I grabbed a pair of panties from beside my bed and put them on, followed by a t-shirt I'd worn the day before. (before I went to change for my date) I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. "Hales?" he called. "Yes?" I was so not familiar with these things that it made me feel really uncomfortable. "Are you trying to ditch me?"

I turned on the shower, and put on a bathrobe, before going back into my room. "Of course not, why would I want to ditch you?" I went back into the bathroom took of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I crushed my teeth together took a deep breath and called: "Are you coming or not?"  
Much more wasn't needed. He rushed into the bathroom and into the shower. "Hi." He said. I smiled and put my arms around his neck. "Hi"

Fifteen minutes later, I'd pushed Clay out of the door and flopped on the couch. "Thank god." I sighed. I grabbed a book, twilight, and sunk away in it.

When half an hour later Jasper jumped on the couch and hugged me I woke up, and realised I'd fallen asleep. "Hi, Little man." Nathan was in the kitchen unpacking the groceries. "Ah you're up." He said.  
"of sorts, yeah." I replied and got up from the couch. "How was your date?" his expression was confusing, he seemed bothered by something. "Well honestly.. I don't know."  
I had to talk to Brooke because the facial expressions and all the mixed things I was feeling were very confusing. "Well Clay seemed more than Happy." Nathan.. muttered. Mmh. "I'm sure he is." Of course Clay had called Nathan, what was all the trouble trying to get him out without anyone seeing him if Clay went and called Nathan first thing.  
"He called you?" I asked sitting down on a stool in the kitchen. "Yeah.. he's very much in heaven. I think he's in love Hales." I turned my eyes away. I figured. "It kind of surprises me you haven't been on the phone with Brooke for the last 30 minutes."

"I was sort of tired." I muttered. Nathan pushed a cup of coffee under my nose. "Thanks.." Nathan was now grinning: "I'm sure." I kinked my eyebrow not amused. "You wanted details?" I asked.  
I poured the coffee down my throat. I could use more. "Not what you wanted it to be?" Nathan asked me, to amused not to be something to worry about. Clay was his best friend, shouldn't he be worried for him. Since I figured out what the problem was I was feeling. Clay had told me he was in love with me last night, and I realized that I didn't like him nearly as much.  
"No, I'm sorry..." I said and went upstairs.

In my room I changed the sheets on my bed and grabbed my phone. "Brooke!" I said as Brooke picked up after that the phone had gone over three times. "Hales? How was your Date?" I chickened out of telling her. "Great!"  
"Lie better Hales, or tell me the truth." Brooke said. I knew Brooke would know when I lied she always did. "We had sex... He told me he loved me." I sounded more like someone told me they hated me than like someone told me they loved me. "And you don't feel the same?" Brooke asked me. "Sort of.. I think I'm in love." I swallowed hard. It was silent on the other side of the line. "Who is that a sort of 'you don't feel the same'?" I bit my lip and flopped backward on my bed.

"I'm in love with Nathan." I felt sick. "What! So I was right!" Brooke screamed. I cried, the tears rolling over my cheeks. "Brooke, do you remember what I told you with Christmas on the patio?"

_....Later that night Brooke and I had seated ourselves on the patio outside, wrapped in blankets with cups of coffee in our hands. "Brooke, I know you think this is the start of some love affair, but it's not. I don't like him that way, and if I did have you got any idea what that would do to my family." Brooke didn't reply she just listen. I sipped of my coffee. "He's married to my sister, that pretty much rules out all the chance any of us have with him. Having feeling for him would equal War"_

"Yeah I remember." Brooke said. I sighed; "Well?" It went silent again on the other side. "Aha..I see the problem.." I closed my eyes. "Help me out Brooke! Please what do I do?" I had to get out of this house.. and a more accurate problem, how did I tell Clay I didn't feel the same. "You do nothing. You're going to look more actively for a job and you're going to leave that house."

That was what I thought. I started my computer and went on a search on the internet for a job. "Brooke how is it possible that there is no job to get in whole New York city!" When I got no reply I looked at the phone and saw that she'd hung up. Frustrated threw my phone across the room and groaned. I turned off my computer and as I got up from my bed my phone in the corner of the room went. I picked up the phone 'Clay' I winced, but picked up. "Hi." I tried to sound cheerful. "Hi, it's me I wondered if you wanted to go out tonight." I suppressed a sigh, "Sorry.. Clay. I don't feel very well so I'm just going to turn in early." That seemed convincing considering my lack of cheerfulness. But it wasn't honest. "Well, gat better soon, maybe I'll come by to bring you soup." I sighed and said: "you shouldn't I'll just talk to tomorrow or something, bye." I pressed the off button and flopped back on my bed. Oh holy Hell.

I walked into the kitchen when I thought no one was home. Nathan had probably taken Jasper somewhere. I was a lousy nanny. I was tired and thorn so I opened the freezer and took out a carton of Ben & Jerry's. Someone in the house other than myself was aware of what kind of Ice cream I liked. Honest, non light, Chocolate fudge Brownie. I grabbed a spoon and sat on the counter. I took a big bite and licked the spoon clean. "Mmh." I closed my eyes and enjoyed the taste. I personally thought the light version of any ice cream was tasteless and watery. "You're enjoying the Ice cream?" His voice startled me. "Geez Nathan you scared the crap out of me." I cussed at him. "I thought you were sick?" He asked me mocking. I bent my head to the left. 'He seriously called you to make sure I wasn't lying? God he's starting to creep me out." I whined. "Where did you came from anyway I thought you were out?"

He chuckled. 'Yeah he called, he thought you'd be down playing what you had so he just wanted to make sure. And I was putting Jasper to bed, nap."  
I frowned. "Don't worry, I didn't rat you out." He added. I took another bite. "Thanks.." I muttered a little ashamed for lying.  
"You should tell him the truth though, Hales. He's my friend and he's a good guy." I took another bite. At this rate I was going to be fat by the end of the week.  
"Which is..." I said waving with my spoon at him. "That you don't like him the way he likes you. That you have feelings for someone else." I went pale white, I was sure. I swallowed hard. "Okay maybe you shouldn't tell him the whole truth." He walked over to me. "I wouldn't want him to hate me." He was standing right in front of me. I sat up straighter and put my leg tightly together.

He put his hands on my upper legs and stared into my eyes. I bit my bottom lip. "Nathan.." I breathed heavily. "I know Hales.. I saw it in your eyes this morning when I told you Clay told me. It's been killing me ever since you started dating Clay, but I can't say anything can I because of Taylor. At first I didn't need to say anything because I had you all for myself anyway. Not anymore. I want you all for myself." I thought about how to handle this, because my instincts were telling me to run, my heart was telling me to kiss him and I had no idea what to do.

"That was not exactly what I was going to say." His thumbs rubbed my legs. "Nathan.." I breathed, before I could close my mouth again, his lips were on mine. I was fighting the urge hand my arms around his neck and never let go. His tongue was entering my mouth. I closed my eyes and I felt my legs melt, it was a good thing I was sitting otherwise I would no longer be standing. I stopped fighting it. When I put my arms around his neck, driving my fingers through his hair, I felt his hands moved from my upper legs to my back, going underneath my t-shirt. His big warm hands on my back made the electricity going the my body worse.  
He moved them further up and I moaned against his lips. He pulled away and chuckled. We stared into each other's eyes for about a minute.  
"This is wrong Nathan. You have no right to do this. Not to me, Not Clay and definitely not to Taylor." He grinned and kissed me again. "Likewise." He said and kissed my neck. "Oh.." I closed my eyes again. I wasn't going to win this battle between my heart and conscience. I felt his hands at the clasp of my bra. "Nathan.." I breathed again. It was as far as I got. He moved over the clasp and pulled the t-shirt of my head.  
"Sorry, that thing really bother me." He grinned. I felt too much like this was wrong, to even dare touching Nathan more than just his head. He took a step back and looked at me. "God, you look hot." He said before kissing me again. My lips my neck, my cleavage. I felt his hair through my fingers and his lips on mine his tongue in my mouth. I pulled my hand out of his hair and slid them down over his chest. It felt his firm chest and his hardened nipples. Since I was going to hell anyway: "Take it off." I whispered and gripped his shirt. He pulled away and pulled his shirt over his head I put my hands back on his chest and leaned forward to kiss him again.

Kicking my legs I woke up. I sat straight up in bed. I groaned loudly and flopped back. "Oh my god!" I whined. I looked around the room my phone on the bed beside me. I had I wet dream about my sister's husband. That's just pathetic!  
I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I checked the freezer for Ice cream. Thank god, my favourite ice cream wasn't there. It was just a dream. I gripped the counter for support and felt a piece of paper. "Hales, I took Jasper out for some fun, we'll be back." It said. Signed; 'Nathan'

It had been just a dream, one really messed up dream.

* * *

**_Don't worry I except all thank-you from all of you who have been BEGGING for more Naley.. but then I thought is was too soon for them to start a real affair.. (oh did I just gave away the entire plot?) anyway that's way I made it a dream I though that was a nice warm up for all that's coming.  
DON"T forget to thank me... in your reviews later...  
Love philine_**


	6. I Can't Forget The Dream I Had

**It's magical ohoh It's magical... Oh people look very weird at you when you sing that all day and do a dance with it. (Got a magical part in my school play Mid summer night's dream.. I got the very manly part of Egeus.. I feel already like I lost all my girliness ít's sad .. so sad.. it's a sad sad situation.. Sorry :P Anyway in july you can watch it un youtube may you feel like it on the youtube page of Kagje94! yeay that's me.**

**Then.  
THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS YOUR REVIEWS ARE THE BESZT PART OF MY DAY! YEAY!  
oh and TWILIGHTNALEY19 ... I luv your Naley stories.. always read some of your stuff to catch the right mood before I write my Naley stuff.**

**and then I got the idea EVERYONE wished the DREAM had been real... yeah.. Anyway I PROMISE thatr the REAL thing will be just as GOOD. NOW READ AND DO NOT FORGET TO REVI_EW!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6. Can't forget the dream I had.**

You know the feeling that you had a not so great day and then at the end of the day you get in a fight with someone over something silly and you start crying and you can't stop, because you can finally let all the frustration about that day out. Well I sort of had that kind of break down today, only I had it with all my frustrations of a not so great week.  
I told Brooke about my dream, and I instead of her being supportive she was incredibly amused by my.. well how to put that... vivid imagination. That was my second frustration, my first being the dream. I just really needed to cry on her shoulder and having her tell me that thing were going to be fine and that the annoying bouncy feeling in my tummy was going to disappear eventually.

Then when I left Brookes place, my phone rang and Clay called asking whether I was feeling better and if I wanted to go out that night. I told him I wasn't feeling great, even though I was moving around. He kept calling over the week. Later this week when I came home from Brooke's, she still wasn't very supportive, I walked in on Taylor and Nathan having sex on the couch. I was still trying the remove that image of my retina.  
So when I just now tripped over Taylor clothes in the laundry room – she thrown them in with the idea that I would do her laundry like usual – I got pissed. I totally flipped and really felt like fighting with Taylor.  
With that all, she responded like it was normal to just throw her clothes into the laundry room like it was nothing, and that I shouldn't get so angry...  
"What is wrong with you Hales? You've been moping around the house for the last week and now you flip out over a pair of jeans you tripped over." I really could rip her head off.  
"I've not been moping around the house, and you should try doing you own laundry for a change I'm not you freaking maid!"  
Taylor picked up her clothes and put them in the laundry basket. 'Happy now?" I narrowed my eyes. "Sure put them in the laundry basket, I'll make sure they get back in your closet washed and ironed."

"Haley, did Clay break up with you or something because ever since you slept with him five days ago you have been whiny and ... sulky." I raised my hand to slap her but Nathan caught my arm. "Hold on Hales." I ripped my arm from his grasp. "Never mind." I snapped and left the room and ran upstairs.

In my bedroom I flopped on my bed and started crying. Warm tears rolled over my cheeks. I felt like I was falling, had fallen and landed hard, when I realised that I had freaked out to Taylor because I was jealous of her.  
_Mental Note: February 2__nd__ Haley has sunken deep.  
_A knock on my door startled me. "Hales, are you okay?" Nathan entered. I wiped the tears from my eyes and bit my bottom lip. "I'm sorry.. I just had a bad week." He sat down on my bed and took my hand. ".. this have anything to do with Clay and the reason you've been avoiding him the last five days?" I looked away, down to my hand he was holding. "Is Taylor angry?" I didn't mean push Taylor. She had been pretty good to me and ..  
"She's not. She's just worried. Did something happen Haley?" He placed his other hand on my chin, forcing me to look at him. I clenched my teeth together. "I don't want to hurt him, but I... I mean he's a really sweet guy it's just that... I lo.. I don't love him." Nathan sighed and let go of my hand. "I'll talk to him if you want to, but I think you should just be honest." I sighed and closed my eyes. I really wanted to belief that it was just his hand on mine that made me feel so bouncy on the inside, but when he took his hand away I still felt like that. I started crying again. "I'll call him, don't worry about me." I sobbed. My eyes were wet so I really hadn't seen this one coming. Nathan pulled me into a hug. I bit my lip, but rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Nate!" Taylor yelled from downstairs. Nathan pulled away. "Yeah!" It was silent then Taylor yelled back: "I'm going to Tory's with Jasper!"  
"Kay!" He yelled back.

"Sorry.." He told me and wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks. "Hales, Clay can take it. If you're honest with him he can take it." I nodded and took his hands and took them of my face. "I know that, but I don't think he is going to appreciate my reasons though." My lip began bleeding because I was biting my lip so hard. Nathan looked very confused, very adorable.  
"What do you mean Hales." Nathan stood up. He probably had a clue of what I was talking about and wanted to avoid it. I choked back the words and stood up too, passing him on my way out of my room.  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room. In a stupid not so well considered moment of reflex, or something like that I put my hands on his face followed by my lips. His lips were, as corny as it may sound like I had dreamed. I already felt like a groupie thanks to the very much embarrassing wet dream. So silly.  
I pulled away landing on my feet and looked down at my feet. "Sorry." I wiped a tear from my cheek and walked without another word out of my bedroom.  
No way back... Echoed through my head. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled Brooke's number but Brooke didn't pick up. In pure panic I hid in laundry room beside the dryer. I sat on the floor, knees pulled up head in my lap, I was afraid I might throw up if I got into a car right now.  
I heard Nathan moved around in the house. Good guess he was looking for me and I had made a complete fool of myself.  
Then my phone went off, because Brooke had sent me a text, saying; 'What's up?'  
I texted her back 'Kissed Nathan.. hiding in the laundry room.. I know it's pathetic.'

I leaned my head against the dryer and closed my eyes, which wasn't helping because now the images of the last week were flashing on the inside of my eyelids. My dream, walking in on Nathan and Taylor, Clay all of it. Tears were running down my cheeks again.

The door opened and I duck in. "Haley... come here." He stretched an arm out to me. I took an deep breath and stood up. He sat me down in the kitchen and gave me a cup of tea. "I'm sorry." I said for the tenth time wiping the remaining tears from my cheeks. My cheeks were red from the wiping. I could see Nathan had trouble talking about it too. He looked really good in his gray long sleeved shirt. Oh that wasn't helping. He came to sit next to me, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. I sighed frustrated, "Not helping Nathan." He smiled. "Sorry"  
This was going to be awkward. I sipped from my tea I held on to the cup tightly, I was afraid if I let it go I would lose control of reality completely. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Taylor." He nodded and smiled. "It's okay Hales, I know I'm pretty damn sexy." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Not Fair." I told him suppressing a smile.

That weekend I sat with Brook in Galeotti's for lunch. "Oh Honey.." Brooke began. That was after Brooke had finally stopped laughing. "Don't honey me Brooke, It's embarrassing I live in one house with the guy. He's married to my sister!" I buried my face in my hands once again. "what did Taylor say." Brooke grinned. I groaned 'Well if you don't mind I asked Nathan not to tell her."

"was that before or after you hid in the laundry room?" She laughed. I picked up my napkin and threw it at Brooke. "I made a complete fool of myself Brooke that is far from funny." Brooke tried suppress a giggle, but wasn't doing a very good job. "I'm sorry Hales, it's just you could have told him that a little more subtle." I moved my food around a little. I wasn't hungry anymore, I actually felt like vomiting. I stared to the table clenching my glass of water between my hands.

"Hales." Brooke whispered and she shook my shoulder. "Why are you whispering?" I groaned.  
"Perhaps you should do fresh up in the ladies room." Brooke urged.

"Brooke I'm fine." I sipped of my water...

I really didn't want to go home and face Nathan after everything that happened last week, but if Brooke kept this up I wasn't going to stick around with her.

"Haley?" A voice came up behind me. I choked in the water I was about the swallow. "Clay." Brooke shrugged from the other side of the table. "I called Nathan." He told me. "He told me you were here." I nodded. Great Nathan rat me out to Clay after everything that happened that week. I wondered whether the guy had sawdust instead of brains, which would go perfectly with the athlete part. Dumb.

"Oh well.." I mumbled. "We need to talk Haley, because you seemed more than happy and then we slept together and all of the sudden you ignore my calls and you're never home or you're ill. Haley I'm not an idiot. I like you.. A lot."

Brooke giggled from the other side of the table. "I think _that_ makes you an idiot." Brooke said under her breath.  
My brain was working on top speed, but I was clueless. "What do you want me to say, other than that you're probably the most stalkerazzi kind of guy I have ever dated." I chuckled. Clay sighed and drew up a chair. "Hales, I like you, heck, I fell in love with you. But I don't think you feel the same?"

Just be honest and tell him the truth, I thought to myself. Like Nathan said, he'll appreciate my honesty more than if I keep him dangling. "You're r –" "Actually she just told me she's madly crushed out." Brooke answered before I could answer him. Heck, she was telling the truth but not the kind of truth Clay wanted to hear. Well if she brought it like this, yeah of course he wanted to hear that, but that was only half the truth.  
He smiled, like a blind man seeing the sun. "Really?" I nodded and smiled as bright as I could. "How about we celebrate?"He grinned. He really was a sweet guy, but I vaguely recall mentioning that before.  
"Tomorrow?" I nodded. "That's perfect, what time?" He took my face and kissed me. "Mmh, 8 O'clock?" I smiled and again. That was why it was different, I mean between Clay and Nathan, for me at least it was. When Nathan told me something or he grinned, I smiled because he made me smile, not because it was polite to smile. Nathan made me smile. God that sounded corny.  
"Well, I'll let you girls continue Lunch, I'll pick you up at 8," Clay kissed me again and then left.  
"I just saved you butt." Brooke grinned.

I turned my key in the lock and opened the front door. Saturday afternoon, I figured no one was home so I had enough time to do some song writing. I couldn't compose with other people around, other than Jasper.  
"Haley!" Jasper yelled and waddled over to me. "Hi little man." I stroked his hair and patted his butt, before looking up to see how was babysitting him. "Hi Hales.. had a good lunch." How could he act so non embarrassed after what I told him! "hey" I said I picked the boy up. "Why aren't you in bed for your nap?" I asked the boy. The Boy pointed at Nathan. "He said I didn't have to."  
"Hey! Do you remember what else I told you.. Not to you Haley or your mom, remember."

I rolled my eyes as Jasper shrugged. "Ugh ,Men." I groaned and headed to the staircase. "Come on little man." I took Jasper upstairs and put him in bed.

I was about to head downstairs when something in me stopped me. Nathan. I was protective of my heart, going down was going to hurt like hell. Because it had been hurting like hell ever since I told him. I skipped downstairs, trying not to give him any attention. I grabbed my stuff and was about to head upstairs. "Is it so bad you can't even look at me?" He grinned. I glared at him hurtful and proceeded. "It's not funny Nathan." I told him. "I'm going to shower don't forget to wake Jazz in an hour."  
I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. I repeated Brooke words in my head. "He's a guy, He's not worth it. He's a guy He's not worth it. He's a guy He's not worth it." I whispered as I took off my clothes and turned on the hot water. I tried to move my thoughts to Clay. My... boyfriend. I could barely think the word without it making me sick to my stomach.

"Cut it out Hales...." I told myself. While the hot water ran over my back the door of my bathroom opened. "Hales?" His voice called. "What the heck are you doing in my bathroom?" I yelled, he worked on my nerves. "Don't you mean my bathroom.. my house my bathroom." He grinned. He was abusing knowledge I gave him that hurt me and it was annoying. "Wipe that stupid smile of you face!" I snapped. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my knees from buckling, while I washed my hair. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to use ... your feelings against you." I whipped some of the condensation of the shower window. He was pondering over what to say or how to bring it. "I wanted to tell you... that I ... Understand. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said.

I bit my lip to keep myself from flipping out. "Very noble." I snapped. I ran the hot water through my hair, and washed out the shampoo. "That's not what I mean. I mean I understand how you feel, but ..." I caught my breath in time , so I didn't pass out. I tried to wrapped my mind around what he was saying. "... Taylor, Hales... Taylor."

I turned off the water and grabbed the two towels I got ready. One I wrapped around my hair and the other I wrapped tightly around my body , slowly I pushed open the shower door, looking at the ground I passed Nathan out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry Hales." He said and took the bathroom door to the hall and left. I dropped my towel to the floor and put on my bathrobe, while I looked for clean underwear and clothes. I grabbed a pair of panties and a bra from a shelve in my closet and stepped into the panties. I wasn't sure to be happy or angry, because knowing he wanted me too but we couldn't be because of Taylor, or that I should be sad or insulted. I took off my bathrobe to put on my bra. "Hales." He startled me and I pulled up the bathrobe in front of my chest. "Jesus Nathan!" I yelled. "You scared the crap out of me." I tried to coordinate the bathrobe I had tucked around my chest. "don't bother I already saw you." He smiled, grinned actually. I sighed; "What do you want Nathan?" I asked I had a hard time keeping my voice even, and it broke at his name. "I was thinking, how ... about what I said and about Taylor and my marriage...." I took my bra and walked into the bathroom to put it on. "What about it Nathan, What is it that you're doing here. Haven't had your laugh, you know I'm dating Clay right. We're going on a date Sunday." I came back from the bathroom in my bathrobe and grabbed my clothes and put them on with my back to Nathan.

"Oh, you and Clay are going out again." He had regained himself. "What I wanted to say, is just that you're not the only one who has a problem with wrong feelings. I thought that when Taylor and I got married the feelings would come eventually, but then there was you.. all the time." I swallowed and forced the lump in my throat down.

I buttoned up my blouse and brushed my wet hair after I cleaned up my towels and dirty clothes. "What do you want me to tell you, Nathan! I can't tell you anything you know that. That is the problem. Taylor is my sister, focus on her, she cares for you. You should go."

"Hales I'm Sorry you know– " "Get out!" I snapped. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something else. 'Get. Out. Now!" I yelled, I was sure that if he stayed around I would do things I might regret, like jumping his bones. "What's going on here?" Taylor asked as she walked in. In a moment of reflex I answered; "Nathan was hitting on me." Taylor glared at Nathan and then stormed out of the room without a word. Nathan looked at me stunned. "Sorry."I whispered.

He turned around and walked after Taylor. "Taylor! She's overreacting!" I chuckled lightly. That would keep him busy, while I thought about what Nathan had just told me.

After half an hour I decided to wake Jasper. When the boy was all up and dressed I followed him downstairs where Taylor and Nathan were talking. I put up a kettle of water for tea and poured Jazz some lemonade and gave him a cookie. When the water boiled I asked: "Tay? Tea?" She nodded and continued her conversation with Nathan. I didn't listen I figured it was easier to get over him if I wasn't aware of him all the time. Easier said than done.

_Mental Note: Married Guys named Nathan Scott are hot. Thinking about your brother in law this way not helping, seriously UNHEALTHY_

Taylor suddenly kissed his lips and he kissed her back. 'Got to go, bye." She got up grabbed her coat and purse and passed me. 'Bye Hales, I'm out for dinner with some friends, keep an eye on my men would you." She winked, God if she only knew how I got my eye on him.

When she shut the door behind her and the gravel on the driveway crunched under her tires, Nathan stood up from the couch and walked over to me. He grabbed my hips and lifted me onto the kitchen counter. He crushed his lips to my and felt with his hand up my torso. I pulled away and gasped. 'Nathan!' I called out. I was stunned.  
I lifted my hand to push him away, but my hands were in his. "I want you Haley." He told me. "Every time you speak of Clay, I feel Jealous. Every day you come downstairs in you fuzzy Pyjamas with a bed head, I just want to kiss you." He brought his lips to mine again. His lips were warm and soft on mine, begging for entrance to my mouth while he rubbed circles on my thighs with his thumbs. I gasped as he moved his big hand up my torso again and granted his request for entrance. While his tongue entered my mouth, and vice versa I wrapped my arms around his neck and drove my fingers through his hair. He groaned and moved up his hands under my shirt. I moaned and pulled away again. "What's wrong?" He asked. And by the expression on his face I could see he wished he'd never asked. "This is wrong Nathan. You just said it yourself." He brought his lips to my ear and kissed my neck right under my ear. My breath caught in my throat, "Pinch me tell me I'm not dreaming." I breathed. He brought his lips to mine and bit my lip, hard grasping it. "You're not dreaming this is real." His words echoed in my ears . "real.. real.. real"

**

* * *

**

**Tada!... I know it's a shock! Anyway I'm working on Chapter 7 so that will be up beofre the end of the week. I hope, No I will be, I I make it a promise that I'll actually do it and not just do sdome thng else.. Anyway i'm doing French and MAth homework now.. Will Be writing some more tonight Got one Great page of chapter 7 will about six when it's done..  
DON"T FORGET TO RE_VIEW! READ YOU REVIEWS IS THE BEST PART OF MY DAY!_**

_**Love philine**_


	7. Invitations for more than Just a Party

**Chapter 7! More Naley ... Conflict between Taylor and Haley .. Haley had some epiphanies about her and Nathan.. Just read review.. and Next 8 will be up next week some where..  
REVIEW!..**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7. Invitations for more than just a party.

The month that followed was dominated by the guilt I felt . Nathan had been travelling back and forth between home and another game every week. I didn't run into him every five seconds and that made things easier, wasn't it that when he was home, he tried to be around me.  
Instead I tried to spend as much time with Jasper and Brooke as possible when Nathan was home.

Humming, I walked up to the house after fetching the mail from the mail box. Brooke was enjoying the great weather in the back yard. The weather was so great for the beginning of March. I skipped onto the step by the door in my red/orange dress – V- neck ,tight waistband and from the band down loose around my legs- then stepped inside and kicked the door shut behind me with my foot, that was strapped in a simple red, 2. inch heel. I sorted through the mail. Bill bill bill, two broken white envelopes, some advertising... "Tay! Mail!" I called. While I took out my phone bill. "You have to call me for that. Just put on the pile for when Nathan comes back." Taylor said annoyed as she entered from the garden. "It's special- expensive-envelope mail." I added. Taylor never opened the mail, unless it was something special and addressed to her. Well sometimes when she thought it was fan mail, she always wanted to know what groupies were trying the get a hold of her husband.

"Oh, what is it?" She asked. I handed her the envelope and saw that the other one was addressed to me. Taylor opened the envelope, and started squealing; 'Yeah, Nathan's parents are having a very distinguished ball for their silver marriage! And were invited .. of course. This will be our first public appearance!" She was delighted. "Oh Hales you have to help me find a dress that's perfect."

Brooke, who was aware of what was going on between me and Nathan, and heard Taylor squeal so delighted, had come inside to see what was up. I looked at the envelope in my hand, would they? For as far as I could recall Nathan parents didn't like me much.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the card. "Dear, Ms. James... Blab la blah…"  
"You are more than welcome, to attend our silver ball and we are looking forward to see you there... blah blah.." Taylor's face turned white. "My nanny got an invitation to my parents-in-law's silver marriage party?" She asked sour.

"Oh, I'm so making you a absolutely stunning dress!" Brooke squealed and pulled the invitation from my hand. "By the way Tay, I'm guessing since I'm in-law family, that's the reason I'm invited. Good chance mom and dad will be there too."  
I took my mail with me and returned with Brooke to the garden. "Can you belief it!" Brooke was unstoppable in all her thrilled ideas of the perfect dress. I chased Jazz through the yard and played with him. Brooke was watching us and every time Jazz took off because I didn't want to play with me anymore, children that age are very picky, I joined Brooke in the sun. Brooke had grabbed her sketch book and started drawing. She had the whole picture there when I joined her, two hours later. The sun had began to set and she added the final touches to the dress. "S  
o what do you think?" She said and laid her sketch in front of me. "Wow, Brooke that's really great." I could see Taylor's lips twitch from the corner of her eye. She had been curious of what Brooke would make me. First she was sceptical, she enjoyed herself. She figured Brooke was one of those wanna-be designers.

The dress on paper was dark purple, with shades of a lighter purple. The front were two lanes of fabric draped from the shoulder to the waist, where they met, in a pretty decorate waistband. Each breast covered by one lane. From the waist down the dress was hanging loosely onto the floor. The back of the dress was low. Carefully, I looked up at Brooke: "Don't you think it's a little.. naked?" I tried. I was careful not to hurt her feelings. "I know but I think it would really suit you, and I know Clay is going to love it." She winked at me. She never meant Clay..., which did remind me of the fact I had to come with Clay, she meant Nathan, that thought made my insides churn.

"If Hales doesn't want it I want it I love it." Taylor said. She figured that Nathan would go crazy for a dress like that too. "Sorry Tay... the ball is Friday and I can't make two dresses before then.." Brooke said. Taylor frowned .. here it came "Well Haley can wear something off the rack..." tada! She was so predictable. "No way! Haley does not go anywhere in clothes off the rack! She is my personal commercial." Brooke was totally offended that I would go anywhere in clothes she hadn't made. "Serious Hales? You don't go shopping anymore? You wear only clothes Brooke makes for you?" Taylor seemed partially jealous and partially like she despised me. "Well, sort of. Brooke insists on making all the clothes I need. She thinks she can make a decent line of basics when she designs something an average person needs."

"and now that she's going to the ball, I can make a beginning with my haute couture!" Brooke chirped.

Taylor seemed less than thrilled that I would be going in that dress, designer dress, specially for me designed.

Later that week I was standing on a kitchen step, in Brookes living room, half in my underwear half wrapped in fabric. "You've spoken with Nathan since he returned home today?" Brooke asked. "If you mean by spoken said 'hi' when he came in. Then yes." Brooke sighed. She was disappointed in the fact that my 'thing' with Nathan was not as heated and sexy and naughty as she hoped. "touched? Swabbed glances? Kissed? Have sex?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Au!" I yelled when Brooke poked my thigh with a pin. "Just answer Haley" she said at her all knowing tone. "No, yes, no, no."

Brooke stood up straight and looked at me. 'At which one did you just say 'yes'?" I chuckled. "We keep glancing at each other. To the point where I feel my knees buckled and I flee." I told her truthfully. " You asked Clay yet to come with you tomorrow?" I nodded and Brooke went back to pinning the pieces of the waistband together.

_Flashback..._

_Taylor when upstairs to get dressed after she welcomed Nathan home. "Hales..." Nathan began. Till then W hadn't spoken a word other than our 'hi' 's he stepped closed and I stepped back. We continued this little dance till I was backed up against the kitchen counter. He grinned. Apparently he liked me back up against the kitchen counter. He did another step in my direction, then cupped my face and kissed me. My eyes closed slowly by the feeling of his lips on mine. He pulled away and leaned his head against my forehead. "I missed you." He told me. "I missed you too." I brought my lips back to his. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth, kissing me passionately. Before Long we heard Taylor in the hall upstairs and I pulled away and rushed past him into the garden. On my way out straightening my clothes...._

End of flashback

"Haley!" I shook my head. "Where were you with your head... oh never mind ..Nathan." Brooke joked. "You're wet.." Horrified I jumped of the step and across the room. "Brooke!" I hissed.  
Brooke laughed. "Don't be prude Hales..." I sat down in Brooke's Manhattan apartment window sill.  
"I like your view." I told her absently minded. "Well maybe we should swabbed I like yours.." she kinked her eyebrow and smiled. I returned a genuine chuckled at her loose way of telling me that she saw certain thing between her and Nathan as well. "I haven't been honest with you." I told her.

"Me neither." Brooke said. Her revelation surprised me more than mine her. "You go first." I told her, I was going to back out if hers wasn't have as bad. "No, Hales you go first. Because I know you're going to back out if you don't go now." Damn she knew me too good. "it's been much more between me and Nathan than just me avoiding him and the glances. I try avoiding him, I do, but I'm very very bad at it. He just keeps backing me into corners and I can't resist!" I glanced out the window. "He's is such a good kisser." I lay my head back to the window sill. "Seriously? You and Nathan are actually.. you know..." Brooke motioned with her head. "No! Like I said just kissing. When we get too heated.." I blushed at my own words. ".. Either Clay knocks on the door or Taylor returns... I'm afraid though for when they aren't there to stop us..." I averted my eyes. "I didn't know you had it that bad... and you guys were this deep in it." Brooke said and little shocked. "Do you want it to be... more?" She asked.  
I looked at Brooke and got back up on the step. "I don't know... the idea ... It scares me a little. Nathan and I don't speak anymore. I fell in love with him because we had so much fun together. But this forbidden thing between us made it disappear." I realised tears were running down my cheeks. "You miss him." Brooke said. It wasn't quite and question, it was more like a statement.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "So, what didn't you tell me?" I tried to sound cheerful. "I also got an invitation to the ball. Apparently Deb was very much impressed with me and she likes having a designer friend around the family." I flew Brooke around her neck. "Thanks you. That means I can hang around with you an don't have to yoyo around the room with Clay." Broke laughed whole heartedly. "Thank you silly, Now back on that step so I can finish your dress because you're going to looked sexy as hell for the guy you love." Brooke said.

"Thanks... Oh that reminds me! What are you wearing? You didn't have time to make yourself a dress!" Brooke rolled her eyes. "Hales I made myself a dress a while ago.. hadn't had the chance to wear it yet so no problem."  
At the end of the day Brooke had finished my dress and I went home with a garment bag with a beautiful dress and a lighter heart.

I unlocked the door. "Nathan.. what you problem anyway? She can't go because Haley needs to watch Jasper. I don't get why you're bothered by that." She snapped. Closed the door behind me and Taylor and Nathan looked up from their argument. She looked at the dress that hung over my arm. "Sorry Hales." My blood was boiling, with a white heat anger and strode passed her to my bedroom. "I told you!" I heard Nathan say. "It's not fair she does everything for you, My parents invited her because they wanted her to come." I flopped on my bed. I was too angry with Taylor to just sit here and cry, but I didn't want scene so instead of hitting Taylor, I changed into work- out clothing bound my hair up in a messy bun at the back of my head and went down to the fitness room.  
I grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and threw the first punch at the boxing ball. I hit all my frustration about Taylor and all the crap I had to put up with. I slammed my fists into the thing adding my foot to that and then stood back trying to catch a breath. I felt a little better, knowing if it had been Taylor I'd feel an awful lot better. "Are you okay?" Nathan said as he knocked on the door letting me know he was there. I undid the straps on the boxing gloves and took the bottle of water he gave me. "Thanks, I'm fine." I said, still upset with Taylor. "She doesn't mean it like that Hales." I glared at him, and snapped. "Yes she does, I know my sister, You should have seen her face when she heard that I was also invited." I put the bottle and my lips. He smiled. "That's not what I meant, but did you know you're very sexy when you're mad?" I pulled the bottle from my lips and screwed the cap back on.

"Where's Taylor?" I handed him back the bottle and put the gloves back on. "She went to pick up her dress, at the drycleaner." He said. While I slammed into the boxing pole again, I felt his hands slip around my waist. I dropped my arms and leaned back into his embrace. I was too pissed at Taylor to care, today he deserved that I was in love his her husband and he with me.

He traced his lips down my neck. "Mmh... Nathan." I breathed with closed eyes. I felt the corner of his lips pull up against my neck. His nose and lips lingered over the skin in my neck, making me shiver. He nibbled at my earlobe, before I pulled away and turned in his arms.

He was smirking, I loved that grin, it was magic. I wrapped my arms around his neck and captured his lips in a kiss. A loving longing kiss. I wanted him more and more, so frustrated I pulled away. Nathan groaned.

"Now there no one to bother us and now you pull away." Nathan whined. I smiled wickedly and placed another kiss on his lips. "I'm not,.." I said still breathing heavily. "but.." I pulled the straps of the gloves loose. "these gloves.." I pulled them off and threw them across the room. "were really bothering me."  
I wrapped my arms back around his neck, capturing his lips with mine again. He chuckled against my lips, before pushing his tongue through my lips into my mouth. Quickly we became passionate and Nathan backed me up to the wall. I moaned loudly and felt him grow hard against my belly. That was when I pulled away and Nathan groaned loudly. "Hales.." He whined. I leaned my head against his catching my breath. "I want to come... to the ball I don't care what Taylor says." Pressing another kiss at his lips. He grinned; "don't worry babe, Taylor called Quinn, she hadn't had an invitation and she wanted to do it."

I smiled. "Then, I'm sure you can wait another day." I patted the bulge in his pants and snuck away, skipping out of the fitness room. "Hey! Hold on.. what do you mean?" I turned around and smiled. He could elevate my mood so completely. I loved it, I loved him. "After the ball.. I mean the idea was that we go there and that we'd stay t you parents ... whatever it is, for the weekend." A smile played on his lips. "That is a promise." I winked and skipped out.

I made tea and checked on Jasper who had been playing in his room. Back in the kitchen I sat down o a stool and sipped from my tea. "What about Taylor." He said joining me. "Well, that's your problem.. and of course the one condition that take throw of little deal off the table." I kept smiling. Nathan thought that over and then kissed my neck and nibbled on my earlobe "deal.. can't wait." He whispered in my ear.

* * *

**Next Haley atending the ball with Clay.. and a chapter with NAthan's POV! Don't forget to review.. and of course next chapter will have more..  
Love philine**


	8. Hence The Dance

**Okay it's a very LONG chapter , but it's also a very good chapter and very hot and much Naley..!! I though it be better to some of this from Nathan's perspective as well, because of that you switch in the chapter from his POV to hers a few times... you'll see!  
So read be happy and send me all your happy thoughts In A REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8. Hence the dance

We had travelled all the way down to Masonboro, NC. Where Nathan grew up and his parents still lived. We arrived at his parents mansion, at 2 Pm.  
The Mansion lay on a immense piece of land that was adjacent to the beach and the sea. I was shown a room, or rather a suite with ensuite bathroom. Taylor was of course staying in Nathan youth bedroom. Deb had been delighted to see us. Well there had been some tension. She didn't seem to be too happy with Taylor, me on the other hand she was happy to see. At three O'clock after I unpacked and settled Brooke arrived and my parents shortly after.

I skipped in a legging and checked miniskirt, through the hall of the Scott Mansion. Brooke was still unpacking, so I had decided to go downstairs to the living room. I turned the corner nearing the top of the giant staircase, someone pulled me into a room suddenly. "Hi, Beautiful." Nathan pulled me into a kiss. "I can't belief, my parents put you all on the other side of the house from me and Taylor." I grinned. "you don't seem to think it's a problem." And wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands traced down my hips to my thighs, his hands disappearing under the hem of my skirt. I backed him up to the wall. "Ugh, you're wearing a legging." He muttered. I grinned; 'I won't be tonight.." I kinked my eyebrow and retreated to the door. "If I were you I'd stay here and cool down before you head out, you're showing." I flashed him a grin and skipped out.  
In the hall I bumped into Brooke. 'What are you smirking about?" She laughed. I kinked an eyebrow. "Lady doesn't tell." And I skipped on. Brooke followed. "Oh you're playing with fire." She commented. "What made you change your ways?" Brooke skipped along with to the staircase. "Taylor.. she wanted me to stay home and watch Jasper for her. I snapped." I told her shrugging. "Now you're mad at her and you don't care whether you hurt her?" I nodded.  
We went descended the staircase and at the bottom was Clay waiting, he had just arrived and seemed more than pleased to see me. "Hales!"

I flashed him a warm smiled and pulled Brooke with me as I went to greet him. "Hi" I bounced. He murmured something I couldn't make out. Then said; "God, you look pretty!"  
Brooke smiled broadly and pulled me away. "Thanks Clay, and sorry got to take her, Nathan's upstairs."

We went into the lounge and flopped on a couch. "So?" she asked. I looked around and said: 'I don't think this is the best place to have this discussion Brooke?"  
She launched her questions anyway, and I kept answering her with avoiding answers very carefully.  
The butler, really weird that people I knew had butlers, brought us tea and a muffin. I never say no to muffins.  
We sat and chatted for a while, Later Clay joined us and Brooke changed the subject to her clothing line, giving him silent hints about my dress.

A little later around 6.30, Nathan entered followed by Taylor. She seemed more than comfortable in the Mansion, clearly planning on making Nathan buy such house for her and Jasper. "So, what are you three talking about all afternoon?" He asked , looking for a way in on time with me I hoped.  
Clay sighed bored. "Brooke and Haley have been discussing Brooke's clothing line for the past two hours!" I laughed laying back against the couch cushions and running my hands through my recently cat hair. I had been to a hairdresser this week, and now my wavy brown hair dance two inches above my shoulder.  
"Well, I got good news." Nathan announced. "Time for dinner." and he kinked his head towards the dining room.

"Yes!" Clay jumped up and took my hand to pull me up. Brooke followed and jumped him on his neck saving me from being caught in his hand. We entered the dining room and it was all very uncomfortable.  
I was seated next to Nathan and across from Clay, next to Clay was Brooke and Taylor on the other side across from Nathan.  
My dad was on my other side, and the made the awkward situation complete. Deb was curious about Brooke clothing line. According to Nathan his mom always needed projects on his hands to keep her from going mad.  
I ate discussed this with Deb and Brooke, Taylor, who desperately wanted her mother-in-law to like her, tried to talk along. The weird thing was, she probably knew more about clothing and brands and haute couture that I did, but she didn't know a thing about Brooke's clothes.

"It's good stuff she makes.. it's good quality and actually wearable." I said. "Thanks.." Brooke smiled.

"And you made your dress for tonight yourself Brooke?" Deb asked.  
The boy's conversation was about Basketball. What else? My mom was a little having her own talk with my mom and everyone seemed pleased.

"Yes, and Haley of course..." She said. Before, she had told Deb already about her marketing idea, of making me her walking commercial.

"I'm looking forward to your dresses ladies." Deb seemed like a nice woman, who just didn't really like Taylor. "And Taylor, what are you wearing tonight?" Taylor flashed a smile and replied. "Gucci, just a elegant and simple piece."  
Deb nodded; "Very well."  
Deb started chatting about my music. She heard me sing with Christmas and wondered if wrote songs myself and if I wanted to sing some of them tonight. Eventually, I agree shyly.

After dinner everyone went to change. The hall where the colossal staircase was located filled up with people that all went to change.

"Brooke, can you come help me with my hair when you're done?" I asked her as we went up the stairs. From the corner of my eye I saw Nathan wait at the top of the stairs while Taylor went off to their room.

"Yeah, sure thing." And Brooke too went off to her room. When everyone was gone Nathan was still standing there at the top of the staircase, waiting for me. 'Hi, I don't think this is the right time and place Nathan." I told him worried.

"Don't sweat it Hales." He told me grinning. That made me smile. "I just wanted to tell you that Deb likes you and Brooke better and Taylor, and that pleases me." I took a deep breath. "thanks." I told him and then skipped off the my bedroom/ suite.

Half an hour later Brooke knocked on my door, just after I had dressed and strapped the three inch heels under my feet. "Come in." Brooke bounced inside. "It's SO cool!" She chirped excitedly.  
She looked up at me and gasped. "Oh what's wrong Brooke, do I look ridiculous?"  
"No honey! You look absolutely stunning. You're going to blow Nathan off his feet!" I was relieved Brooke thought I looked pretty. I still felt slightly uncomfortable because it was really naked. "You're hair is perfect as it is Hales."  
Brooke applied my make-up to my satisfaction and went we looked on the clock we saw the party, sorry rephrase; Ball, started 45 minutes ago. We burst out in laughter and then hurried downstairs to the ballroom. "What people have ballroom in their homes these days?" Brooke said mocking. "People with old money.." I told her before entering the ballroom.

* * *

_Nathan's POV._

Wow, she looked stunning, breathtakingly beautiful, as she and Brooke entered the Ballroom. I think Taylor caught me staring at Haley, because she pulled me with her to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Unwillingly, I placed my hand on her waist. While we turned rounds over the dance floor, I kept my eyes on Haley.

Her dress was too revealing to focus on while being so close to Taylor. Which eventually only made me think of the promise Haley made me and that turned me on even more. I figured, that if I were kissing Taylor she'd think it was for her.  
Clay had asked Haley to dance, since he was there as her date. I didn't think Haley knew or had even though about it, but I made sure Clay got his own room and not like normal dates the same room.

Clay placed he hand on Haley uncovered back. The back of the dress was so low that her beautiful naked back was showed almost completely. I placed kisses down Taylor's neck while I jealously watched Clay's hands on Haley and her arms around his neck. Her merely half covered chest against his. The song ended and I pulled away from Taylor, placing another kiss on her lips. 'Sorry, Got to sit down." I grinned. She smiled and followed me to the bar, where I got her a glass of champagne and myself whiskey.

After a while Taylor went to talk to other guests, introducing herself self as my wife, while I watched Brooke and Haley talk with both a glass of champagne in their hands. Brooke eyed me over Haley shoulder, the only sight I had of Haley was her beautiful uncovered back.

Shortly after my mom walked up to her and they chatted shortly before my mom joined my father on the little stage. "Ahem! Dear family and friends. First off, we want to thank you all for coming and celebrating with us tonight." My father started off. "We find ourselves very lucky, to still be as in love was we were 25 years ago. This we will come back to Later this evening, for now my lovely wife has trapped one of our recently received in-law's to provide us her music. "Hales James, Is our new daughter-in-Law's sister. Haley." I was stunned. Stage fright Haley was going to sing here.

Haley gave Brooke her champagne, and join my parents. Well joined my parents left the stage.  
"Hi, I apologise for any flaws. I was asked to do this just hours ago." She seemed nervous. "Hey, Man. You got a wife now?' Tim smith said joining me at the bar. I chuckled "Yeah, you should try it."

"So, I wrote thing some not long ago, It's about love and being in love and the way that makes you feel." Haley said.

"Isn't she your Nanny?" Tim commented. "She hot, how do you do that?" Tim was working on my nerves. "Very simple Tim, she with my best friend Clay." Tim seemed disappointed she was taken. This pleased me the idea that time would get his hands on her, was repulsive.

_Baby when you kiss me  
Like I made you miss me  
Even though I'm dancing  
In your arms  
Baby when we go slow  
Like the radio so  
Tender when they call  
And love is on the line  
_

She was so hot when she sang. Hales moved a little around at the stage she clearly enjoyed singing, Clay seemed proud.  
_I'm so glad youre mine  
And when I close my eyes  
All I can see  
Is your smiling face  
Loving me_The doors opened and uncle Keith came in followed by a woman in her forties, maybe late thirties and a man my age with a young girl on his arm. Haley continued to smile lovingly while she sang.

And I don't know if I told you  
You can't go 'til I've told you  
That I think you are  
The sweetest thing

_I love it when you whisper  
I can hardly help it  
Want to tell you things  
I should never confess  
Baby when you touch me  
Sends a shiver through me  
To you I surrender  
For all my life_

I feel so amazed  
When you're not near  
Cause baby I would wait forever  
Just to see your face

The man My age seemed to know Haley, because he pointed at her an looked surprised like everyone else who knew her that she could sing. Uncle Keith spotted me and told the woman and the man that he was going to say 'hi' to me or other people.

_And I don't know if I told you  
(I don't know if I told you)  
You can't go 'til I've told you  
(You can't go 'til I've told you)  
That I think you are_

You touch my hand  
Oh here I'll show you  
Well do it again  
It's like I told you  
That I think you are  
The sweetest thing

"Nathan, little Nephew. I heard you married Taylor James, I'm surprised." Keith greeted me. I chuckled; 'That's all you heard, I marriage with Taylor wasn't That I thought to top happening since the last time I saw you."

_I don't know if I told you  
(I don't know if I told you)  
You can't go 'til I've told you  
(You can't go 'til I've told you)  
That I think you are_

I don't know if I told you  
(I don't know if I told you)  
You can't go 'til I've told you  
(You can't go 'til I've told you)  
That I think you are  
The sweetest thing

Oh I think you are  
The sweetest thing

Haley ended her song and took a bow.

"Oh, you contract with the New York Knicks, you mean. That's not big, the fact you married a girl I know longer than you do is funny." Keith seemed to know Taylor. No surprise though, for as far as I knew Keith had lived his whole live in Tree Hill. "Ah,"  
Haley skipped down the stage and retrieved her glass and then ran to the man Keith had entered with. "Who are they Keith?"

I watched Haley hug him and him wrap his arms around her. Even Clay looked jealous while Haley seemed to see no harm whatsoever.  
"That's Karen My wife and her Lucas." Keith told me proudly. "I have a nephew? That Haley seems to know." Keith chuckled. "Yeah, you're Sister-in-law is Lucas's Best friend. I chuckled. "You might want to tell her boyfriends that." Clay neared up to them angry at Lucas says something about keeping his hands off Haley. "Ha, Haley can handle that, but I think it's time to be honest about this." Keith ordered a glass of whiskey. "Lucas isn't you nephew, he's your Brother."  
What the heck was he talking about. "Ah.. Keith, My parents have been married for 25 years now, that is pretty much right out of high school."

Keith and I had an long conversation, wherein he explained to me that my dad got Karen pregnant in High school and then left for College where he met Deb and married and got me two years later, where after they moved to Masonboro, with my mom's money.

"Wow, I have a brother and my sister-in-law is his best friend. Got this is messed up. Why did dad invite you?" Keith sighed and spotted Karen beckoning her to come here. "Because recently he told you mother the truth, and for his silver marriage we wanted a fresh start. You're mom too it pretty good."

Karen kissed Keith on his cheek smiled and offered me a hand. "Hi, I'm Karen." She was a friendly and good looking woman. "Karen, this is my nephew Nathan. He's the one that married Taylor." She laughed. "Well, whatever makes you happy, it's nice to meet you." She said.

These people clearly preferred Haley. "it's Nice to meet you too, although it's a lot to take it." I tool a last sip of my whiskey. "I think I'm going do something before I grow to the stool." I told them and neared up to Haley, Clay, Brooke, Lucas and the girl on his arm.  
"Hi," Haley greeted me cheerfully. "This is my best friend Lucas." I grinned at her cheerfulness. "I know Hales, Apparently Lucas is my brother." Haley sprayed her champagne through the room. "What!" Brooke seemed just as surprised, but Lucas and the girl already knew. "It's nice to finally meet you."

* * *

_Haley's POV._

"This is weird and why did you tell me!" I punched Lucas. This brought things in such a weird perspective. "I found out yesterday Hales and you've been unreachable since." I was speechless. "Well, I and though my family had weird strings.." Brooke joked. I rolled my eyes. "Guess that makes us now officially family huh Luke?" I said. This evening was so weird. "Like you guys needed that, you've been like glue since 4th grade!" Peyton spoke.

"Oh Peyton I've missed you! You came back to Tree Hill? I really thought you'd stick to Jake." Lucas rolled his eyes. "thanks Hales, Peyton and I are together since December, when she returned." Peyton had been convinced she was in love with Jake and wanted to be a family with him and Jenny. So she'd taken off to Savanna. "Sorry. I'm happy for you guys. Gosh it is so much take in." I glanced at Nathan who must have felt the same. "Well, you got it together pretty good in New York, with Clay." Lucas said. "and your music, I didn't know you could sing." I blushed. "Well, you know lives good, I get paid by your Brother for watching my sister's kid. Do a little composing and singing when I get bored." I gushed.

"Yeah she actually sang me welcome when I got home for holiday break." Nathan said. I remembered that moment so good. I was singing Quicksand, or had just started when he came home. I was still convinced he was some pervert. "I did not!" I slapped Nathan playfully. "You snuck up behind me, you scared the crap out of me!"  
I noticed Taylor looked annoyed from a the corner, before crossing the ballroom. "Hi, Lucas long time no see! What cha doing here?" Lucas rolled his eyes and hugged my sister. "Good to see you too Taylor, who's your boy?" Predictably Taylor turned to me and looked at me expectantly; "Well, Hales how's Jasper?" I chuckled rolling my eyes at her obvious, hope for disapproval from Lucas. "I called Quinn when we landed he's fine." Lucas already knew I was Taylor's Nanny, well Jasper's.  
Taylor was looking sulky around, waiting for another opportunity to kick me, when her eyes got glued on Clay.  
"Clay? Shall we have a dance?" She asked him. He eyed me and I shrugged, I didn't care much. Clay took her hand and let her onto the dance floor.

Taylor asked Clay to dance, clearly hoping it would bother me, so when Brooke asked Lucas to dance - I wasn't sure she did that so Nathan would ask me or because she had a thing for Lucas – Nathna asked me; "Hales, will you dance with me?" I smiled and nodded leaving Peyton alone.  
I swayed onto the dance floor and then I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. "You surprised?" I asked him. His hand moved slightly over my back. "Mmh, about what?" I chuckled. "Lucas, I know I was."

He was leading the dance and he turned and swayed me over the floor. "I wasn't thinking about that anymore.. More about you're little promise and about how damn sexy you look in that dress." I breathed in deep and closed my eyes and I frowned. 'I can feel that yeah." I giggled.  
I saw Taylor nibbling Clay's ear when she thought I wasn't watching I guess, I chuckled. "Tay, can be so sad. She's trying to seduce my boyfriend." Nathan frowned. 'I am very hard trying to seduce you, how is that sad?" He pouted , making me laugh.

it's sad, because Taylor is trying to bug me. Get back at me because she thinks I'm perfect, by seducing my boyfriend. While I'm dancing her with her husband, who is currently running his hands up and down my back and growing hard inside his pants." Nathan chuckled.

"Well let's just say I haven't forgotten our little.. _your_ little promise."  
I stepped closer to Nathan, now rubbing him. I was so close I could smell him. There really wasn't a place I felt better and more confident than in his arms. "I haven't either, but there is your part of the bargain, before we can fix your little problem." I whispered. The song ended and we pulled apart, where after Nathan retreated to his bar stool. It was when I decided to find Brooke, that I went out side. The patio doors were open and the spring night was slightly cold. The view from the patio over the lower laying gardens was stunning in the moonlight. The gardens had ponds and big old willows. My shoes scraping the patio tiles was the only sound in the night. I descended the patio steps that leaded into the gardens. Landing with my last foot in the wet grass, I heard voices and heavy breathing. I walked another two feet, now hearing crushing lips and heavy panting.  
When I continued and I looked around the corner of the patio steps, I gasped. Watching Clay's hands pull away from under Taylors dress and Taylor trying to pulled her panties up as Clay dropped her when he saw me, tears stung behind me eyes. I didn't care for Clay in that way, and I was in love with Taylor's husband, promising him sex tonight, then why did I feel so ... So betrayed.

"T.. Taylor." I stammered. Clay pulled his pants up and walked up to me. "Haley.. this wasn't... I don't want her.... I love you..." I pulled away and turned around. "please don't tell Nathan." Clay begged while I stepped back and then turned around and ran back up the steps across the patio.

I stood still as I reached the patio doors. I choked back the tears, trying to catch my breath, before stepping back inside.  
But when I stepped inside, Nathan saw me coming in and caught to look on my face. He began to get up and come over to me, but I shook my head and motioned with my head to the entrance door.  
I pulled myself together and crossed the room to the door.

With my head in my hands, bend over my lap, I sat on a chair in the entrance hall, rocking myself to calm down. "Haley?" Nathan asked, running his hand over my back. "What's wrong?" His voice was filled with worry.  
I loved him for it. After all the time I spent with him, I knew that he was a lot more of a family man than anyone gave him credit for, even Taylor. I lifted my head from my hands, when Nathan sat down. I swallowed and looked straight into his piercing blue orbs. "Take me away. I took care for you part of the bargain, you take care of mine." I whispered.

He took my hand and led me through the empty hallways. He took me doors in, through rooms, doors out. "Where are we going?" I asked. Nathan stopped walking and turned around. "I grew up in this house Hales, there isn't a room in this house I've never seen. So relax and just wait." And he pulled me along again. Two more doors and a spiral staircase later we reached the what I assumed was the attic, that was not in the main house tour. It was different from all the other rooms because it wasn't nicely painted and had no hard wood floor. "Where are we?" I had totally forgotten about Taylor and Clay. "My favourite place in the whole wide world." He grinned. I loved that grin.

"I used to spend our up here, the only person knowing about this place, being my hiding spot, are my uncle Cooper and now you." He pulled me close and kissed me. "Now what happened, that made you change rolls?" He smiled so sweetly. I took a deep breath. "I caught Clay.. and .T.. Taylor, having sex in the gardens beneath the patio." I bit my lip. Nathan didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around my body. I lay my head on his chest. "I didn't think I would be hurt, but the look in Taylors eyes.." I trailed off. She was out to hurt me, she had some sort of grudge against me.  
Nathan's beautiful blue orbs, seemed dim somehow when I put my hands on his face. "It's is our chance out." He stated. I wasn't sure he was talking to me, he seemed just a million miles away.

I brought my lips to his and the shine returned to his eyes. He grinned and then turned around. "When you were talking about our little bargain. I started thinking about places to go, and I ended up here. This is the only place I want to share our first time." She smiled and walked over to him.

He took my hand and pulled me along, the attic was just above the entire mansion. In this one corner there was a bed, with canopy all draped in white fabric. Nathan pulled me onto the bed and kissed me.  
Eagerly I returned his kiss, moving my hands to his chest entering my tongue in his mouth.

_Nathan's POV._

God she was sexy. I pulled her down with me onto the bed, pushing the fabric of her dress off her shoulder, uncovering her perfect breasts. She gasped at my cool touch down her back. She moaned my name, which really turned me on and grasped my shirt before pushing my jacket off my shoulders.

I lowered my lips onto her neck, trailing down her skin to her chest, taking her right nipple between my lips. I began sucking it lightly, caressing is with tip of my tongue. Haley's moan rang in my ear making my pant feel even tighter. I lifted my lips of her breast, meaning to move on to the other one, when she took my face between her hands and pulled my lips down on hers. She grinned naughty and began unbuttoning my shirt and continued with my pants in the same movement, releasing me from my tight pants.

I couldn't believe she was actually here in my arms, in a place where one would find us. I pushed the rest of her dress off along with her shoes and straddled her. She giggled, laughter I loved, a sound I longed to hear every time I walked through my front door the past few months. I let my eyes take her in, her and of her almost naked glory. She was almost naked, except for the black lace panties.

Lowering my lips on hers again, I let my hands run down her body leaving it on her thigh. This time I trailed my kissed down her the left side of her neck , to eventually caressing her left nipple.

_Haley's POV_

I was growing wetter and wetter as her kept circling the tip of his tongue around and over my nipple. I couldn't take it much longer and pulled his head of my breast and rolled him over, praising my luck that the bed was so big.  
He groaned as I straddled him and sat on his still in boxers cover crotch. "Hales.." He whined running his hand down my back into the back of my panties. He pulled them out from under me. I giggled as he tossed them across the attic. "Nathan, how am I ever going to find them now?" He pulled off his boxers, releasing his colossal dick saying: "You don't need them anymore." We kissed and I stroked his dick teasing him. I broke our heated passionate kiss and flopped back on the bed. I panted heavily "Nathan... I need you–.." More I didn't have to say before he moved his tip, to my entrance, pushing it lightly, teasing me as I teased him. "Nathan..!" I whined and he pushed it in, in one forceful thrust.

It was such a new experience for both of them. Nathan had plenty of experience with women, his marriage with my sister was the living proof of that. I on the other hand was a lot less experienced, I would never have dreamed of sleeping with my sister's husband, but the incredible feeling of him inside me pushed away all thoughts of how wrong this could be. I felt a warmth start to spread in my belly and before long I was crying out as wave after wave of pure ecstasy washed over me. An instant later Nathan joined me with his cries as he came inside me. Totally exhausted, he collapsed on top of me, as I stroked his hair gently. It was such an intimate moment that felt so unexpectedly natural to me.  
I was resisting the urge to fall asleep in his arms, reminding myself that we had a party going on downstairs. And even more important two people looking for us.

"Nathan.." I whispered kissing his cheek. He opened his eyes and groaned. : Don't say it Hales. I don't want to leave." I smiled, knowing that I felt the same way. I lay my head back against his chest, kissing it softly. "We have to go." I didn't want to leave, I never felt more secure. But the more I lay still I was reminded of the images of Clay and Taylor, Taylor my sister and Nathan's wife. Nathan's lips were at my neck again and all my thoughts sunk away. I looked up into his pretty blue orbs mouthing the three words I never thought I would be saying to Taylor's Husband. The three words I hoped to be giving my own husband some day, when we looked at our children playing in the back yard. Tears filled my eyes. Nathan who hadn't caught the words I mouthed to him, did see the tears and propped himself up on his elbow. "Hales what's wrong?"

The words, his voice took me back to barely 2 hours earlier…

_With my head in my hands, bend over my lap, I sat on a chair in the entrance hall, rocking myself to calm down. "Haley?" Nathan asked, running his hand over my back. "What's wrong?" His voice was filled with worry.  
_

"I love you." I blurted out and looked for comfort in his deep blue eyes. He cupped my face and ran his hands through my hair. 'I love you too.' That just was too much. Couldn't he see this was a bad thing? The waterworks started and with tears streaming down my face, I jumped up from the bed and grabbed my dress and shoes, putting them on before searching for my panties.  
"Haley? What wrong?" His voice now, not just worried, but also confused and angered. "Don't you see Nathan? We can't love each other! You're married to my sister!" I grabbed his clothes and threw them onto the bed. I found my panties and began looking for the exit.

"Haley! Would you wait! You're never going to find your way back without me." I swallowed hard. "I would never have gotten lost if it weren't for you!" He seemed to get to double message in my words. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Nathan got dressed and gripped my shoulders. "Haley, Taylor had sex with Clay.. that's my way out, our way out." He didn't get it.  
No matter what Taylor did, me walking out of here with her husband would make me the family's black sheep for the rest of my life. I was raised to know a boy wasn't worth that. "Just take me back, you marriage was never based on love, you should forgive her." Nathan was silent and then just led me the way out of the labyrinth of rooms.

When knew where we were and knew where I was going, and ran away from Nathan and to my room to fix my hair and make-up.

* * *

_Nathan's POV_

When I returned to the ball, nothing seemed to have changed. Brooke was chatting animated with Lucas and Peyton, and I spotted my uncle Cooper in the corner hitting on a couple of women.

I went to the bar and asked for a double whiskey. I felt like I should have seen it coming, the moment Haley would back out. I hated herself for having feelings for me and no matter how angry she was with Taylor, this was the ultimate betrayal to Haley.

"Hi, Nephew. Who's your night, you wife has been looking for you for almost two hours now, where were you?" I shrugged and murmured something about fresh air. Cooper patted my shoulder. "That's why I don't have a steady girl." He chuckled "Only trouble those chicks."

Brooke came hurried to me "Nathan have you seem Haley?" I shrugged. "Nope, try her suite maybe she got tired of the party. I know I am." Brooke seemed worried and after what Haley told me about Taylor and Clay I figured Brooke had heard what happened or at least that Taylor or probably Clay was looking for Haley.

"Man what happened to you hair you look like you've been wrestling." Coop chuckled. I glared at him wanting him to shut up and he took the hint. When I finished my Whiskey I figured to get out of here before Taylor came to find me.

* * *

_Haley's POV_

I wrapped my arms around Brooke as she sat down next to me on my bed. I had taken a shower and gotten out of my dress. I had confided in her about everything and now all I could do was uncontrollably sob.

A rapid knock on my suite door made me wipe the tears off my cheeks. "Come in." I asked instead of who's there, which was what I should have asked. Taylor barged in. 'Oh come on Hales, don't be such a cry baby. Have you talked to Nathan? I swear to you if you did you can pack your bags as soon as we get home." Brooke threw her a dirty look. 'How dare you, you unleash yourself at her boyfriend and if she tells him you threaten to kick her out? You don't deserve a sister like Haley!" Taylor just rolled her eyes at Brooke dismissively.

"Haley? Did you tell him?" I looked my sister in the eye. I wanted to tell her yes so badly, I wanted to yell at her and tell her that I loved Nathan and that he loved me and that that was all that mattered and that I didn't care if Taylor got kicked to the street with nothing. But instead I said: "No, I didn't. I am however breaking up with Clay. I don't want a boyfriend that would shove his dick into you."

* * *

**And with those powerful words the end of this eventful chapter!  
I want to THANK you ALL for the review I've been getting I Love them I love every Single One of them! It's good to know you all love it so mucH!**

**I'll be busy a lot next couple of weeks! forgive me this chapter WILL have a to be continued but when I can't tell you for sure!  
**

**Love Philine!**


	9. Secrets Shall Remain Untold

Hello! So new Chapter.. I got Exams next week so the next Chapter won't be up before... Saturday, next week. (could be later)  
So You read how it continues with Naley the day after! and the monday after... What happens to Haley and Clay.. Will Haley tell Taylor she told Nathan.. (you still understand?)  
Anyway ... REVIEW! CHAPTER 10 WILL BE UP NEXT WEEK!

* * *

Chapter 9. Secrets shall remain untold.

I couldn't... I stepped into the living kitchen. This mansion had a service kitchen, but mornings the Scott family spent in the living kitchen. Dan and Deb were drinking coffee and reading the morning paper when I entered. "Good morning Haley, how are you?" Deb asked. I nodded and replied: 'Fine, it think the champagne got to my head last night. I turned in early." Deb handed me a cup of coffee. "Thank you."

Dan ignored me and I sat down on a stool. I sipped of my coffee and thought of the night before. I had loved that Lucas had shown up and turned out to be Nathan's brother. Which reminded me! I never said goodbye to Lucas and Peyton. Then my dance with Nathan, one of the best I ever had.  
Swaying in his arms, his hands on my back. I closed my eyes and sipped off my coffee. "Good morning." His voice startled me. "Good Morning." I said quietly, while Dan and Deb greeted him more cheerful. Taylor skipped into the Kitchen in her nighty. Nathan sighed deeply, before she leaned down and kissed his lips.  
Taylor was still under the impression that Nathan had no idea what happened between her and Clay. I handed Nathan the coffee pot and a cup. His eyes held on me shortly and brought my attention to the book I had taken with me.  
Taylor glared at me with a look that screamed; 'Don't you dare tell him!"

The low murmurs were interrupted by a cheerful smiling Brooke. She clearly had had a good night of sleep. "Good morning!" she sang having a nice ring in her voice. I looked up and smiled thankfully. "Good morning Brooke." I replied. She sat on the stool beside me and started chatting about the night before. It eased the tension. After a morning chat, the boys went for a run. Clay and Nathan and Dan changed and took off and the girls remained in the kitchen.  
Before long Deb was going to check on her staff and then shower and dress for breakfast.  
Brooke jumped up from the stool and walked around the island. She raised her hands and slammed Taylor in all force off her stool. "That one you had coming." Instead of screaming or yelling at Brooke all I could was laugh. Laugh so hard. Taylor raised her hand at her eye that was swollen.

"What the hell!" She screamed. "What is wrong with you two? How am I going to explain this eye to Nathan?" Like I cared, he knew already anyway. I couldn't stop smiling. "You really think Nathan doesn't know already? He's not dumb Taylor." Brooke sneered and spit at Taylor before returning at her stool. "Haley! You promised you did tell him! I made a mistake, Okay? That's what I do, I have something good and then somehow I always mess it up!"

Somehow I found myself feeling guilty all over again. I reached out my hand so she could stand up. "Didn't tell him." I sighed and helped her up. "I'm sorry, I was pissed."  
Brooke looked like she was slapped in the face. "Haley!" She yelled.  
I rolled my eyes and patted her shoulder. "I hope Taylor realises she's got to cut the crap, because I am holding this over your head."  
Brooke and I left the kitchen, Brooke bitched on about me forgiving her and I explained to her that I didn't forgave her I gave her a second chance. On top of that I wanted Nathan to stick with Taylor. I wasn't sure why. After our ... my fulfilled promise last night I felt more attracted to him than ever.  
On our why to the hall, and the grant staircase the boy came back in. All sweaty and ... Mmh Well Nathan looked yummy. I bit my lip... Nathan's eyes held on me for a few seconds. I looked away and went up the stairs. At the top when the men had continued to the kitchen Brooke turned to me and rolled her eyes; "Go.." She sighed. I sighed tried to resist, but caved and skipped downstairs. Into, what I thought was the library. I sat there waiting. I knew he'd be here soon my eyes had swayed to his to the library door and back to his before I went upstairs with Brooke.  
Soon enough the door opened and Nathan came in closing the door behind him quietly. "Hi." He was still looking all sweaty and sexy. I grinned. "What happened?" He said. He sounded indifferently, probably because I hurt him. "I know, I said I didn't want this because it's wrong.. and it is, but..." I crossed the room in an instant. "I want you Haley, I need you." He breathed. I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips on his. He pushed me up against the bookshelves, breaking the kiss. "I wanted to stay away Nathan.. but I can't. I'm not capable of resisting.. though I shou-.." Nathan pressed his lips to mine once again. Forcing his tongue into my mouth, feeling his hands down my body. When his hands grabbed the hem of my tank-top I pushed him off, creating a distance.  
"Hales.." he groaned. "We can't do this now." I whined. I just needed to kiss him, but we could do all this right now. I just wanted to be held. "Why not Hales?"

"Do you not know Atonement?" I chuckled, since he was an athlete I guessed not. "No haven't seen it. Seemed like a weeping movie so I skipped out on that one." He replied stepping closer again and kissing my neck. I gasped at his touch and threw my head against the shelves.  
"It's a book you athlete.." I said, my chuckled stuck in my throat.. because his lips were miracle workers. "Mh, and what. Has. This. Book. To. Do. With. Us?" He said trailing his lips down my neck.  
God this man was going my downfall. "Oh come on! Little sister catches her sister and the son of the house keeper and make her own conclusions, when her cousin get raped she puts the blame on the guy and he's send to prison?" He shook his hand amused. 'Nope, doesn't ring a bell." His hands were back on my hips slipping his hands under my top. "Oh.. " I gasped as he grazed my earlobe.  
I caved under his touch and explored his chest with all his fine muscles. He moaned as I rubbed his nipples through the fabric of his shirt.  
We were going to get caught if we didn't stop getting so caught up in each other. But at this rate I was going to have no clothes in about two minutes. "Nathan, really. You have. To. Stop."I panted.  
pushed him away at arm's length. "I want you I do, but not now. Well I do want you now, but now isn't really a good time." I rambled, while he smirked at me.  
"You're a tease you know that. First you turn me on and all and then you push me away." I kept my arms stretched out, to keep him from closing up again. "No, I push you away and you started turning me on, I which I lose control of me again and then when I regain it push you away." Nathan stared at me blinked and then shrugged and smirked. "Whatever.."

I giggled when he softly traced his finger tops over my hands and arms, still outstretched. I sighed pushed him off completely and ran from the library, figuring that he would need a minute or 5 to recover. I giggled at that thought while I returned to my suite to get dressed for breakfast. All the making out was making me hungry.

"So?" Brooke flopped on my bed after had entered my suite myself. "So what?" I changed from my sweats and tank top into black dress to the knee, with a rainbow coloured waistband. Over a black lace bra and matching panties.

"How was the make out session?" I rolled my eyes and plopped next to her. "Good." I sighed satisfied. Brooke laughed slapped me playfully. "Oh you're playing with fire, girl. Hot fire." We both fell back on the bed. "Oh he's hot..."

"You know how scared you were when I made your dress, at the beginning of this week?" I nodded and rolled my head to face Brooke. "I remember. God things changed since the ball."

A knock on the door and the entering elderly couple reminded me of the fact that my parents were here still. I had forgotten about them completely and they told me they were worried about me because I had left so suddenly last night and never returned. Also were they afraid I might be suffering, living with Taylor. I agreed that Taylor was a sneering bitch half the time but also that Nathan was quite good in reasoning with her.

Knowing that I was a very cautious person they trusted my judgement and figured I was old enough to know what to do and what not to do. They left satisfied with the fact I was 'fine'.  
Breakfast was just as bad as dinner last night. Deb chatted with us animated, us being me and Brooke. Taylor was yet again trying to get her mother-in-law to like her.  
I had enough of Clay's sticky 'please don't dump me's so I made a scene in the middle of the entrance hall after breakfast where I broke up with him and asked him to leave.

He pleaded with Nathan if he could stay, not knowing Nathan knew what happened. Nathan told him that ;'Maybe it was better', very calmly, 'if he left'.

"Tay? Haley bub?" My mother called from down the staircase. I came, Taylor from another hallway, to the balustrade of the staircase upstairs. Leaning over it my mom said; "Children, you father and I had a blast seeing you all, but it's time for us to leave." And with those word my parents left around 3 'O clock that Saturday afternoon.  
I left that next Sunday afternoon, with Taylor and Nathan and Brooke. Being back home was a blast, because Taylor would go back to her work and Nathan and I had only just started our affair.

At some point this scared me, but the thought that Nathan and would share more of those moments of which I now merely treasured one, made me feel so good.

* * *

When Taylor closed the door behind her on Monday morning, Nathan turned to me, I looked at the oblivious little boy on the couch watching cartoons and rolled my eyes. "Breakfast?" I asked.  
He grinned and sat down at one of the stools. "So you enjoyed your weekend with aunt Quinn?" I asked Jasper. The boy nodded; 'Yes I did." He stated mater-of-factly. "You?"

I laughed whole heartedly at the boy and with smirk. 'Yes, I enjoyed my weekend a lot." I said emphasizing the word 'lot', and winked at Nathan. The little boy turned his attention back to the TV.  
I grabbed the ingredients I needed from the fridge and started making pancakes. I hummed to myself while putting the ingredients together and baking the pancakes. I looked up at Nathan from time to time, but never did more than that. I desperately wanted our 'relationship' to be more than sex. Before we both admitted how we felt we could have fun and laugh so hard together, I wanted to know that was still there.  
I put the plate with Pancakes on the 'bar' side of the counter between Nathan and Jaspers plates. "Boy food here Now." I called and Nathan chuckled. "Huhm, Should have given you a puppy for Christmas." He grinned.  
I sat down on one of the stools and pulled the plate with Pancakes towards myself. "Hey, those are mine." Nathan complained and I grinned.  
"We could share, that is if you have no problem eating them from my mouth 'cause that's where there headed." He grinned in return. Jasper jumped onto his stool and I made a disgusted noise. "Ugh Nathan that gross." And rolled my eyes at Jasper who sat between us smiling widely. "Um Nathan." He was looking at me. "If you don't hurry you'll have to eat them from the boy's mouth."  
Nathan looked at Jasper who had loaded all the pancakes onto his own plate.

After breakfast I went upstairs to help the boy get washed up and dressed. "Aunt Haley you should call uncle Clay." Jasper said. I frowned and lifted the boy onto the bathroom counter. "Why's that pancake Boy?" I bopped him on his nose. "He called this morning, and Nathan told him you were asleep and said he would tell you to call him back, but he hasn't told you." I chuckled.

Nathan was ratted out by a three year old.  
Sending Jasper off to his room to play with his toys, I cleaned up the bathroom. Taylor knew I broke up with Clay. Clay knew and Nathan knew but neither of them knew that, or at least they didn't know that he knew why.  
This was all pretty screwed up.  
Usually I would not I a single way in my life have gotten myself so wrapped up in something so wrong, and yet it felt so right. My life really looked more like a daytime soap opera, that the life of a small town's nerd with a 4.0 GPA.  
I frowned, maybe I should ask for a reality series.  
Oh back to Clay, right. I needed to talk to Clay some time, but therefore I needed to get out of the house and not have Nathan around 'cause that would not go well. Plus I had a hard time concentrating on anything with Nathan around, which was totally sounding Daytime-soap-opera like, again.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Clay's number.  
"Hey Clay. It's Haley." I stated, trying to sound indifferent. "Oh thank god Hales I thought you'd never call." I exclaimed. "Chill Clay, I need to talk to you€, meet me at the Startbucks in half hour, the one on Broadway. ... Yes. Bye." I hung up and turned to go get my stuff and meet him, when I bumped into Nathan at the bathroom door. "You're going to see Clay?"He asked. I nodded, I couldn't look him in the eye. I knew he was.... Hurt? I guessed he was thinking I was going to forgive Clay. I wasn't.

"Why are you meeting him?" He asked. I sighed and reached my arms up to wrapped them around his neck. "Got some unfinished business with Clay, that I need to finish." I kissed him lightly on his lips. "Hmm, But I don't want you to leave, and be with him." He murmured against my lips. I smiled and parted my lips deepening the kiss. Before long I pulled away. "I need to give Clay a.." I air quoted. "fair.. Chance to explain what happened and get me back."  
He kissed me again. "But he doesn't deserve a chance." I replied with a kiss. "I wasn't planning on giving him that chance."  
His hands moved lower on my body to my ass. "I like your ass." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"It's a good thing I like yours too." And I skipped grinning passed him into the hall hitting his but on my way out.

* * *

**THAT"S IT REVIEW!!!  
Love Philine**


	10. Clear water troubled

**So sooner than predicted, I have for you a Chapter. So all happiness will be distroyed and what will that do to NAley? Of course i won't tell just read and review.  
PLEASE REVIEW i love your review. Really makes me want to write more. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10. Clear water troubled

"So, Before you start telling why you slept with my sister, and that you love me and that it totally wasn't affectionate, I would like to remind you that I caught you and that _that_ sight, makes it impossible for me to see past what happened." I explained to Clay when I entered the Starbucks.

Clay blinked and motioned for me to sit down. "I understand, you feel that way... I would probably have a problem with it too." I frowned. "What me and Taylor?" He chuckled. "No you and Nathan I would totally have don't problem with you and Taylor.."

I rolled my eyes could have known.  
The only reason I came was to tell him that I wanted him to stop calling, because what he did was wrong and it disgusted me, but his remark reminded me of the fact that what I was doing was just as wrong. In fact it was worse since Taylor was my sister and Nathan my brother-in-law.

"Whatever, Stop calling. Stop calling my cell, stop called the home line. We're done." Since I hadn't bothered to sit down, I just turned around and walked out.  
Clay did me a favour, because he gave me the excuse I needed to break up with him. But there was still Taylor and since I flipped out when Nathan wanted to tell her he knew, we had silently agreed to this.. affaire.  
Something we both didn't want, because we just wanted to be together. But then I didn't want Taylor to know about this and then I felt guilty about stealing her husband so then he couldn't break up with her, or divorce whatever... Sigh.  
Ugh Life Sucks and then you die. So true.

When I got home Nathan was waiting for me with his "good news", which was in fact just that he had delivered Jasper at his play date. "Mhh, So what are you thinking?" He whispered in my ear before moving his lips back the my neck. "Nathan stop it."I giggled. "What is Taylor going to think when I have a hickey? That Clay and I had a last make out session?" He captured my lips with his and slipped his hands under my shirt. "Something like that." He murmured .

I pulled away and went outside, to the patio and the pool. "So what were you thinking Ball boy?" I grinned. In response to that he checked me out from head to toe. I frowned. What was the boy thinking? I had a hard time figuring out what was going on in that boy's head.

"Well I was thinking, well no.. never mind." He said shrugging, obviously trying to get me do something I didn't want to do. "What?" I asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Nothing just..." He trailed off and his eyes zoned in on something behind me. Out of nowhere he started running at me and we both flew through the air landing in the pool. "Nathan!" I exclaimed and splashed him with water and started swimming to the side. "Oh come on Hales, Have a swim!" Nathan teased grinning. "Oh, but I _am_ having a swim. I'm swimming all the way to the side." I replied mocking. "Then.. You'll. Have. To. Swim. A little. Faster." He said grabbing my ankle, pulling me back. 'WHAA! Nathan." I shrieked. "Shhh." He said pulling me into his arms.

I melted into his embrace, laying my head back on his shoulder. He kissed my neck and shoulder, while he held me tight in his arms. I could live off that. It felt so good to be there. At some point I just forgot the world around us. He leaned his back to the side of the pool, still holding me tight wrapped in his arms, enjoying to sun. Even though it was too cold for real swimming I wasn't cold. His embrace kept me warm. He stopped kissing my neck a while ago, but that didn't bother me. This kind of proved what I needed to know all along. That we were more than just sex, that our affaire was more than lust. That we actually had a emotional connection.

"What are you thinking Hales?" He whispered. I smiled. "I was thinking.. that I'm happy." When I saw the sun slowly go down the sky. 'I am also thinking that we have to get out." He whined; "You're always so negative..." I turned around in his embrace, finally noticing how cold I was. "I'm not negative, I'm realistic. It's getting late, we've been here almost all day. And as much as I'd like to spend another couple of hours in here with you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him. "You're still married to Taylor, whose going to come home within the hour.. I guess." I smiled put my hands on his shoulders and pushed myself out of the pool. When I sat on the side of the pool I kissed his head and got up.

"Are you coming, it's not like I'm going to get out of these clothes alone." I chuckled, making my way inside and up the staircase. When I reached my bedroom and wanted to close the door, Nathan came in. "Hi." I smiled and continued to my bathroom. "Any chance you'd want to join me in the shower? It's only 4 'O clock." I kinked an eyebrow and started to take off my wet clothes. "Sure, if you wish." He grinned. Before I got my hands on the hem of my shirt to take it off, he hands were there pulling my shirt over my head. I giggled and leaned back into him.

Unfortunately he was just as wet as I was so I pulled back. "Oh take off those clothes." I pushed down my pants and threw them in the laundry basket. Nathan did the same while I turned on the shower. Stepping in his hands were on my waist and he was right behind me.  
I moaned softly when the hot water ran over my skin. "Mmh, Oh god Hales," Nathan gripped my arms and turned me around, crashing his lip to mine. Slipping his tongue into my mouth, he pushed me into the shower wall. "Nathan." I gasped for I air.

Being naked in the shower with him was so good. So sensual. I never thought that I'd be doing this and be more than okay with it.  
But then, when I came to New York. I came for a place to live, not for a job as Jaspers nanny. Let alone to be my brother-in-law's mistress. But I've been over that one way to often.  
Nathan's hands soaping and washing my whole body, that was occupying my mind much and much more. I stepped away from the wall and under the immediate beam, washing off all soap.

"Nathan. If I could I'd stay like this forever, but you have to go." I spoke placing my hands to cup his face. I pulled him closed and pressed a urgent kiss on his lips. After that he stepped out of the shower, wrapped himself into a towel and left my bathroom, without a word.  
I finished my shower and got dressed.  
When I returned downstairs Nathan was already downstairs watching TV and Taylor was home. Jasper would stay for dinner at his play date, so it would be a awkward dinner.

* * *

Two months! It had been two months since the ball at the Scott mansion. And as absurd as it sounded I had been sleeping with my brother-in-law since. No, I had known to be in love with my brother-in-law ever since, which only sounds even more absurd.

But in my life that wasn't enough. Being in love and in a affair with Nathan was everything and yet it was nothing, because every day I longed to be with him for real. For him to divorce my sister.

But today was a turnaround in my dream. Today Brooke and I had stepped into the drugstore and out with a pregnancy test, or five. Today I sat in Brooke's bathroom, taking a pregnancy test, or five.  
Today I found out I was pregnant, with my Brother-in-law's child.

"Brooke.." I had come out of the bathroom with all five test in my hand. Every single one of them had been positive. "I'm pregnant..." I sobbed. I had crashed down on her. She had been holding me in her arms letting me cry.  
It had felt like my world came crushing down on me.  
Now I was in my car on my way back home. Brooke had convinced me to tell Nathan because he had to know. After arguing with Brooke about this she had insisted on driving me home.  
"Brooke will you go with me to the doctor tomorrow?" I asked her, my sight still blurry with tears.

"Are you sure you don't want Nathan to come?" I shook my head bewildered. "No, I don't want to tell him until I'm sure." Not bothering to really move my lips, I whispered; "What am I going to do now Brooke.

"You have to tell him and talk about what to do Haley. I can't answer it for you. Either you have it and say it's Clay's or you tell Taylor about you and Nathan." Her eyes turned back to the road and then back to me. "Or.. you have a abortion." I gulped. Even though I wasn't sure there was a baby, it already felt like there was a little baby.

Home I retreated to my room immediately, waiting out the time Brooke would pick me up in the morning for my appointment.  
When Taylor left for her work in the morning, I carefully came downstairs, thinking I should eat something before leaving. "Good morning beautiful." Nathan grinned as I descended to stairs.

I returned a smile, but I was quite sure it didn't completely reach my eyes. "Good morning handsome." Nathan's smile faltered and he got up to meet me. "What's wrong Hales?"  
He pulled me in his arms and I broke down sobbing. "Hales!" he urged me. The pain in my eyes reflected in his. "I'm pregnant." I sobbed. Nathan's eyes zoned out. I put my hand on his face, forcing him to look at me. "Nathan? Say something Nathan." I begged him. This was the last thing I had considered in my plans. That Nathan might not want the baby. It just hadn't entered my mind, not once!  
"Nathan!?" I was on the edge of a break down. "Are you sure?" Nathan gripped my wrists. "Are you 100% sure!" He demanded. I walked away to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. "Haley!"

"I did five take home tests yesterday with Brooke. They were all positive." I looked back into Nathan's eyes. Piercing blue eyes that had conquered my heart. "Hales, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." He hugged me tightly. I nuzzled into his chest as his arms wrapped around me.

A rapid knock on the door was followed be Brooke who entered the room. "oh love did you tell him?" Brooke exclaimed when she saw my red puffy eyes.  
I nodded. "Nate I came to take her to the doctor, but if you want to take her...?"

I shook my head fiercely. 'No, Nathan. You can't. Have you got any idea what would happen when we were seen together?" Nathan nodded. He wanted to take me, I could see that, but he also understood the difficulties.  
He kissed my cheek and let me go. I wiped my eyes and put on my coat. I blew a kiss to Nathan before closing the door behind me.  
On the way there kept talking to me about it being a good thing, and that I loved Jasper so much and that I now would have my own baby. Stepping into the doctor's office I said; "And who am I going say is the father?" Brooke inhaled to answer, but then stopped. "Hmm good question." she smiled weakly.

We entered the waiting room . People looked up from their magazines but turned their attention back to it when they had seen us. I must have looked weird to these women, all red puffy eyes. These women looked more than thrilled to have a baby.  
It wasn't like I didn't want a baby, it was just that having a baby was going to ruin my life as it was. As I knew it, as I liked it. That was all, because if I was honest, I knew that having a baby, with the man I loved was what scared me. It was that that man was married to my sister.

"Miss James?"

Brooke took my hand and we made our way inside. "So Miss James, you think you're pregnant?" The doctor asked me. I nodded. I felt like a ten year old getting third degree to confess something. "You took a home pregnancy test?" I nodded again.  
"Well let's take a sonogram and see how far along you are."  
I lay back on the table and the doctor pulled up the machine.

I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled up my shirt, before the doctor putted the gel on my tummy.  
She moved the thing over my tummy for awhile before a sound made her stop her hand and she said: "This is your baby's heartbeat and here.." she pointed on the screen. ".. You can see the baby."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and Brooke squeezed my hand. "How long..?" I stammered. "how far along am I?"  
the doctor looked at the screen and pressed a button on the thing. "Uh, I'd say based on this sonogram that the baby is about 8 to 9 weeks old. Two months." Brooke eyed me and I nodded. "You want a print of this?" She asked. I nodded again and the doctor went to print it for me.

When we left the doctor's office with the sonogram Brooke said: "It's Nathan's?"

I looked at her and nodded. 'Yes, Clay and I hadn't slept together in two weeks before we broke up and ball is exactly 9 weeks ago."  
When we returned home, I said goodbye to Brooke. I needed to talk to Nathan alone.

But when I opened the door, Taylor was home and she was talking to Nathan. "Nate please? I want to make our family official." She turned to looked at me. 'What happened to you?" she sneered.

"I didn't sleep so well." I shrugged, knowing the irony behind my words. 'Oh." She shrugged.

"Anyway what I was saying Nathan. Please? I want our family to be more than just our marriage. I want a baby with you." I almost choked and clutched my hands at my stomach. "I told you Taylor, you barely have time for Jasper. Did you want to let Haley take care of this one too?"

"No, I want to start working less and let Haley go, have our own real little family. I love you Nathan."

Almost hyperventilating I stumbled up the stairs.

"Taylor, this was a business deal, our marriage let's keep it that way. I don't want your baby." I collapsed at the top of the stairs. "My baby or any baby Nathan?" She sounded pissed.  
"Your baby." He replied plainly. "Then why did you marry me? Huh if you do want babies but not with me? You planning on a divorce? It would be nice to let me know don't you think?"

I tried to get up and stumbled to my bedroom. I couldn't belief what I was hearing! Taylor how wanted _More _babies! She had cursed the guy who got her pregnant in the first place!

I heard a door shut with an enormous bang and figured Taylor had left. A little later Nathan knocked on my door and entered. "Hi love. How did it go at the doctor?" He sat down on my bed.

"Fine." I sobbed silently. I pulled the sonogram from my purse. "It's nine weeks old." I stated, showing him the sonogram. He took my face and captured my lips in a fierce kiss. "I love you Haley. We're going to find a way out. That's a promise."

* * *

**Isn't it a lovely ending? I know perfect.. if there's a lot of typos in here it's because have been writing in the late hours so I wasn't so .. on top of my game.. so to speak, **

**Anyway REVIEW!**

**Love philine**


	11. The One With The Sonogram

**HI! Everyone! just saying Hi, and giving you a new update! My exam week went okay i think.. we'll see when I get my grades back. Anyway.. Follow up of Haley Pregnacy!  
How will they deal with it! READ AND REVIEW!!!! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11. The one with the sonogram.

I dragged my feet down the stairs in the morning. A morning that came way too early to my liking. It was Saturday a week since my sonogram was made and I just wanted it to have never happened. Pretending like it wasn't there. Taylor had gone to bed early last night, so Nathan and I had been talking about the baby.  
He really loved the sonogram although I'm not sure he could even see the baby on it. But yes the sonogram made it so much more real.  
I looked at Taylor at the kitchen counter. So stood there staring at a picture. "Good morning."I yawned at poured myself a cup of coffee. I was dying to have some caffeine.  
When I sat down on the stool I had been sitting on last night, when I was talking to Nathan, I saw the picture in Taylors hand, which wasn't in fact a picture but the sonogram I had accidently left on the counter last night. Taylor looked up at me with a face that showed both pain and anger. "You're Pregnant?" she asked bitterly. I felt the tears in behind my eyes. "Yes." I replied. The sonogram, held the information on whose baby it was and how big it was. "Clay? Does he know."

I didn't know what to say. I had wanted to put it off as long as possible and when I began to show to just take off. Clay didn't have to be involved in this. "Yes." I said. I hoped that if she knew he knew she wouldn't bother him and then he would never know I was pregnant. "And? I mean you guys broke up-" I chuckled. "Yeah whose fault was that." I said sourly.

"So I guess you're going to stop as my nanny now. I mean you have your own baby to take care of."

Again Taylor seemed displeased I wondered what it would be like when I told her it was Nathan's.

"We'll see." I said taking the sonogram from her hands.  
"Nathan gone yet?" I asked casually, when I started making breakfast for Jasper and Taylor.  
"Nope, still snoring." She said flipping through her magazine.

Most of our conversations were like that. Question and answer.

* * *

"Mom! Hi God I missed you!" He hugged my mom when she came in. "I missed you too dear." She smiled. Taylor had called mom and dad when she found out and they promised to come as soon as possible. I could have killed at that point, but mom and dad needed a week or what to get here so here they were.  
"How did my smartest girl get pregnant?" My dad mocked. I rolled my eyes. "It's called sex dad it's how you got six kids." I hugged my dad.

I was showing already even though I was about 13 weeks pregnant. I am a small person.

With going into the 13th week it also was the last chance I had to get an abortion, although I didn't want one it did keep coming to my attention. "So Tay.. where's that husband of yours." Nathan had on my advise gone elsewhere. He had a habit of hanging around me when it was about the baby and since my mom was very perceptive she would know.  
Since Nathan wasn't here I figured it was the perfect time to announce my plans. "Taylor, mom, dad." I said, asking for attention while I sat down on the couch. "I have news."

My parents looked worried. Taylor mostly looked triumphal, she had proved she wasn't the only one to get pregnant by a random guy. "Tay, I'm moving out. I've found my own place and a part time job as an English teacher at a high school." I was proud of it.

Nathan did know this yet, he had hoped I would stick around. Raise our child here in this house so he could be there without raising conspicuous looks. I didn't want that, Taylor sneering comment had become much worse since she knew and I couldn't take it. Nathan said he needed more time to figure out how to do this. I was out of time.

"But how are you going to do that with the baby?" I had no idea. I couldn't actually ask Clay for any alimony and I didn't want to ask Nathan. Beside that there was the matter of crèche. I had saved enough money to live out my pregnancy, so after that I would see where we would end, me and my baby. "I don't know. I have saved some money and have Clay's alimony. I'll survive I always do."I replied.

"So when are you leaving?" Taylor asked, that all she cared about. "Tomorrow." I brought my hands to my tummy.  
Taylor was less than pleased and my dad tried to calm her tirade, but it all want passed me completely. "Honey ere you sure?" My mom was rubbing my back. "Yes, I've had enough of Taylor." I hugged her tightly. "what did Clay say when you told him?" I shrugged. "He wasn't really interested, he's acknowledging his child." I had thought this lie through. In a way Clay was the father of my baby, but he would stay out of my life and so my parents wouldn't see him.

My mom saw the sonogram on the fridge and pulled it off. "It's very pretty." She smiled. "Mom it's a sonogram not a picture." I chuckled. "I know that dear, but don't you think that's the same? I can see he is going to look like you." I smiled at my mom. "It's he?" I asked her. I knew she couldn't see that on the sonogram, but my mom would determine that in a different way. "Yes, it looks like a boy."

The front door opened and Nathan came in, followed by a friend of his from the team Lewis. Lewis had been around a lot the last few weeks. "Ah, the in-laws." Lewis joked. I locked eyes with Nathan briefly. "Hey, Nate. Good news Haley has found a job and she's moving out."Taylor said cheerful.

I don't think Taylor ever saw me as an thread to her love life. Yet she was so happy that I was moving out. "Oh." Nathan said that was all he could.

I never wanted him to know before I actually left that would be easy, 'cause Nathan's eyes now showed pain. "Yeah, I thought it was time to move on. I've been here for about 6 months now so.." I trailed off.

* * *

That night I could sleep. I hadn't had the chance to talk to Nathan with my parents around. My decision to move out after I found out I was pregnant, was mainly a self-protection thing. Firstly because living in one house with him going through the motions of a pregnancy without him being able to help me, was painful. Would be painful. Secondly, because the chance of getting caught was so much bigger now and hell would be unleashed.  
I turned over a couple of times, but I couldn't find my peace. Slid out of bed and put of my bathrobe and flip-flops.  
Shuffling downstairs I heard a noise come from beneath and carefully came to look. Quickly I relaxed when I saw it was Nathan sitting at the counter. "Hi." I whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up. He didn't reply. I figured he was upset with me because I was moving out without talking to him about it, but was that a reason to act like a stubborn teenager?  
I thought of going back upstairs but decided against it. "Are you okay Nathan?" I said sitting down next to him.  
He sighed in a way I could only describe as annoyed. "What did you think? That it wouldn't bother me, that you decide these things without telling me. I'd like to remind you that it's my child too you're carrying." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Nathan, I never wanted to shut you out, but we have to be realistic!" I tried to keep my voice hushed. "How is you, living on your own and having a job realistic!" He hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh tell me how me living here in this house with you and Taylor and Jasper is realistic-" He cut me off. "If that's so unrealistic then why are you living here?" I groaned, i didn't want to fight.

"If you'd let me finish, you would heard me saying; ..is realistic, when I'm going through all the side effects of a pregnancy. Because I'm going to want to have you there and you can't be because of Taylor!" The tears sprang in my eyes. Through the tears I saw Nathan's expression soften. He pulled me close and rubbed with his thumbs the tears from underneath my eyes. "I'm sorry Hales. I'm being selfish." He took me into his embrace. "It's going to be fine Hales." I took a deep breath. "I hope so." I took comfort in the safety of his arms for the time being.

After sitting there for a while holding each other Nathan spoke. "think you should go back to bed Hales, you need you rest so does our son." He smiled.  
I frowned. "How said it was a boy?" I pulled out of his arms. Grinning he replied. 'I just feel it." I rolled my eyes and hopped off the chair. "Good night."  
"Oh Hales, don't forget our son!" He called after me. I turned around as I was walking away. "It's not a boy and shh!" I whispered.

* * *

**HI! it's so Great to know you're all reading this Don't forget to review!!!!!  
I have this valentine Ball with School Feb, 11th. Yeah I know no 14th but that's because it's a saturday! Really looking forward to this! Anyway probalby going to use such thing in my Fanfic don't know when though!  
REVIEW  
love philine**


	12. Where this Chapter Ends

**Okay I have surprising News! this is the 12/13+ epiloque chapter. Yeah, It surprised me too. But It felt so good to be Writing and then i was writen and it was just good.  
So Here is the 12th chapter. At one point i belive I added a piece of Lrics and the name of the song and singer play te song and read he piece and it's so great otherwise you might not feel the emotional flow.. I was totally on the emtional flow.. Sooo  
**

**Someth realy weird happened to me last week. I was buying tikets for this Valentine's Ball next thursday and I got asked by this (what I cosider) friend to go. So I was uuh can I thinabout that. More to think about how to say no. I like hm as in he's my friend not as a friend. anyway hard choi becaue every saidI should have said yes bause he sending me a ose or Valentine's day and it vehad a poem, but still THEY don't have to go tthe damn ball with him! So I made him sele or a dance. shopped my feet of for the most incredible dress ever! I'm afiad t be freezing to death! it's freezing outside and I'mgoing to have to go there on my Bike! Brrr.. Anyway.. Drama can't wait till thursday!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12. Where this Chapter ends.**

"So that's the last of it Haley." Nathan said when he put the last of my boxes in the living room of my apartment. "Thanks Nathan." I told him. I was being family polite since he was here as my brother-in-law not as my lover. Taylor looked rather amused around my new place. Okay it wasn't Manhattan's fifth avenue, to be honest it wasn't Manhattan but who cared!

"Taylor stop acting so damn belittling, if it wasn't for Nathan you would be living in a place like this too or worse!" In fact when Nathan had come by after practise to see my new place he's freaked out yelling all sort of thing including not wanting his kid to live in a dumb like that, where after he promised to finance my life and the baby's and paid the down payment for a decent place. This one.  
this one was right around the corner from the Knicks arena, which was something Nathan had secured, saying it was easier to see each other. Besides that it also wasn't too far from Brooke's.

Relax little sister, Can't I be happy that I got a more decent place to live that you." She said cheerful.

"Taylor." Nathan gave her a warning glance. Brooke had decide to change the subject and said: "So I already started making your baby girl designer clothes! She's going to be the prettiest child in whole New York City!" She squealed. I shot a amused looked towards Nathan, who was looking rather.. horrified.

"Oh, like what?" I asked her, while I danced around to kitchen unpacking my boxes. Brooke and I had shopped all week for all the stuff, baby and house, that I would need.  
"Well like adorable sweet pink dresses, no bows though can't stand those, and this even cuter yellow sweater!" I shot Brooke a warning glance, because Nathan was looking so utterly horrified i was sure he could snap any moment.

"Uhm Brooke maybe it's a boy." Nathan said joining our conversation. Wrong move though. I had told Brooke that Nathan wanted it to be a boy and she had looked as horrified as he did now before staring a tirade about how it wasn't going to be a boy.  
"You think so huh!" Brooke narrowed her eyes. "I'm just saying..." he mumbled. "You think it could be a _boy_?" She snapped at him. "Let me tell you something, Haley is a James! And the James' have .. 4 girls vs. two boys. That kind of makes it a 66,7% chance that Haley's kid will be a girl." My jaw dropped to the ground. "you can do math?" I asked. Brooke shot me a angry look. "Sorry..."

"Um Brooke that also leaves 33,3% chance that it's a boy and that's a reasonable chance, right Haley. Since you're the nerd."  
"Yeah, Are you done discussing Haley's baby's gender." Taylor sighed annoyed. I shook my head. "Yes Taylor is right you two arguing about it isn't going to change it so when I know it you'll know it. Now out you two." I motioned at Taylor and Nathan. "I have loads of boxes to unpack."  
I ushered them out the door.

"So that boy got a nerve." Brooke said. I looked at her questioningly. "What? He's dared to think he fathered a boy.. uGh!"

* * *

four weeks later I flopped down on the couch with a novel and a cup tea. I had just returned from the doctor. I had read the first eight sentences before Brooke burst into my apartment "And and!" She yelled enthusiast. "Uhm... what Brooke?"  
Brooke sighed frustrated. "What is it! The baby?" She clarified. I rolled my eyes. "It's a human being I thought we established that." I chuckled.  
Brooke plopped on the couch next to me with a pout on her face. "Haley..!" She whined.  
"Brooke, the baby's gender can't be determined for another month..."  
Brooke sighed and nodded. "Ugh I wish the baby would just hurry up, so you can go back to being your pretty thin self." I patted Brooke shoulder. "It's okay Brooke, I kind of like that there's a little one growing inside me."

Hearing a rapid knock on the door I looked at the clock and got up from the couch. "Excepting someone?" Brooke asked. "yeah, Nathan said he'd come by after practice. It's the last practice unfortunately..." I pouted. I opened the door receiving a incredibly good kiss. "Hmm, Hello to you too." I smiled and stepped aside so Nathan could enter.  
"Oh Hi, Brooke you're here too?"Nathan said as he found Brooke curled up on the couch reading a magazine. "Oh you two are really shagging up now?"  
I chuckled "Why are you in such a bad mood Brooke, Is it just because of the baby?"  
Brooke shot me a death glare. "Partially, I want to get on with my baby preps, and second I can't have you wear my new line because you're fat!" I scoffed. "I'm not fat! I'm pregnant!"  
Brooke got up from the couch and grabbed her purse. "Oh whatever Pregers girl." And Brooke rushed out of my place. I looked after her half chuckling.

"What wrong with her?"Nathan asked because lowering his head to kiss me. 'Oh it's probably nothing, she's grumpy because my pregnancy just put a hold to her manic need to make clothes."  
"Yeah she said so I meant that she's insane, period."  
I sighed. I wasn't discussing Broke sanity with Nathan, even I knew she wasn't crazy it was a discussion I was going to win.

"So End of the season huh?" I said trying to change to subject. "Yeah, it's a good thing Taylor has a job so she doesn't know when I send my entire day with you..." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Because that's what I'm planning on doing, but we won't get the chance to have a lot of sleepovers." He kissed my lips gently. I, however deepened the kiss wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you."I whispered as I pulled away.

I had been a couple of days since I had last seen him and I was honestly driving me insane! I missed his smell and the feeling of the firm muscles in his chest. Laying my head on his chest I took in his smell, groaning when I noticed how much I had actually missed it. He chuckled.

* * *

_NPOV  
_Got she was sexy when did that. Since I had seen her June the 1th last and it was 8th today I hadn't seen her for over a week and had spend most of the away time with Taylor on top of that. "I'm so happy to see you I had such an awful week." I told her kissing her on top of her head.  
"Me too, Brooke's been bugging me all week to go to the doctor to see what's the baby's gender, so today I went.." I raised an eyebrow. She had gone to the doctor without letting me know.. "Oh and?"I asked. I couldn't wait to be right. "It's not visible yet!" She raised her voice frustrated. "What is that with you two. It's a Human Being let's just be happy with that!"

I chuckled; 'You're right, were not appreciating the right things.." I lifted her off her feet and carried her to the couch. I laid her down and sat on the edge of the couch. When I started to kiss her neck she began to giggle, which was an enormous turn on. Too soon we were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ugh, it feels like a freaking rush hour here."She muttered. I sighed pecked her on the lips. "I'll open the door." I told her walking off into the little hall. Not planning on making whoever was visiting stay long I opened the door. "Nate?"A little surprised voice greeted me.  
"Clay? What are you doing here?" Clay was motioning whether he could come in, so a little numb I stepped aside to let him in. "I could ask you the same Nate, this is Haley's new address right?" I nodded.

"Nate? Who's there?" Haley called from the living room and I saw Clay's face go pale and then slowly red. Walked into the living room before Clay could, pushed a pillow in her arms and said: "It's Clay" at which Haley's face went pale. "Hi Hales.. Nate you still haven't answered my question." He insisted. Haley sat up; 'Nate and I were party planning for Taylor's birthday." She snapped. Haley was still very fed up with Clay about the whole Taylor thing. "Oh" Was all the Clay said. 'I suppose you feel the need to interfere with that too." Clay sighed.

_Mental note: Never pick a fight with Haley_

"Why did you move out?" Clay asked. "I mean I'm here because I heard you had moved out but I don't understand why?" That's when I knew that we were going to came out about our affair. Clay had caught onto something and he wasn't going to let go. "None of your business, Now get lost." She said from the couch dismissing him. "Whatever." He muttered and left.  
This wasn't over yet I could feel it and so could Haley.

* * *

A month later on my way to Brooke I crossed central park. I gently rubbed circles on my belly enjoying the sun and warm air. I hummed one of my songs as I watching the children near the water…

Water. The water made me realize that I was enjoying central park a little too much and that I should have left the park already. I sighed and turned around when I saw Taylor and Clay sit on a bench near the water. I quickened my pace trying not to be seen when Taylor beckoned me and Clay looked my straight in the eye. I felt like this was going really wrong and I quickly texted Brooke and Nathan to meet me there.  
The look on Clay's face made clear he and Taylor had had a talk and that she had 'mentioned' that I was pregnant. "Haley.. why didn't you tell Clay that he's going to be a father?" Taylor asked with a slight smiled playing on her lips.  
My whole life Taylor had made me suffer. She when she met Clay here she must have know clay didn't know and she told him. My whole life Taylor had done things to me, to Quinn, to Viv.  
today I had enough. "Because he's not." I told her and watched the smug smile disappear from her lips. "Only told you that because you wanted to know a name."  
I flashed her a smile and continued my way along the water. Right now I couldn't care whether I was going the wrong way. "Who Haley? Who is the father if it's not me? Because that baby was fathered when you were with me." Clay shouted after me.  
If he wanted the truth he could get it. I was sick of everyone crap and sick of hiding what I felt for Nathan. "actually.. it was father less than an hour after. I was kind of pissed you know." I could see both Taylor and Clay mentally scroll though that nights guest list, until Taylor burst out. "Nathan!" Her eyes passing me. I turned to say Nathan come up behind me. She hadn't made the connection herself I made it for her when I texted him.  
"That's about right." I said, Smiling smug. I had my fun on the inside. Taylor face went from her own color to white to red and back. "He knew… you little Bitch! You're my sister and I let you into my house and you betrayed me like that!" I felt Nathan arms steady me. I leaned into her arms feeling his strong chest behind me. "I'd say that's the pot calling the kettle black." Brooke said as she came from behind Taylor and Clay. Brooke knew my whole life. She was my best friend.  
"What would you know?"

"Just about everything." She answered.

"Stay out of thing Brooke, this is about my Sister sleeping with my husband she still is I can see." She sneered looking at Nathan.  
But Brooke wasn't about to let me fight this battle alone. "Does the name Jason ring a bell?"

Taylor's eyes shot form Brooke to me and back. "Seriously you're still not over that?" She mocked me, while Nathan whispered in my ear asking who he was. "the point is Taylor. I hate you! I've never ever got over that because that was the day I lost trust in the world. The day my sister coned the love of my life in to breaking up with me because you said you were in love with him…. To break up with him after two weeks."

"Yes Taylor I hate you. But that's not why I love Nathan. I love Nathan because he a great guy and frankly you don't deserve a guy like him !" I continued.

I remembered being so hurt and devastated when I came back from my night out with Peyton and Lucas and decided to return Taylor's top and found them in her bed.  
I wandered to the water side tears rolling down my cheeks. "I did that because you claimed the two of you were so in love you could get married and live happily ever after. It doesn't exist Haley, I only tried to make you see the light." Taylor said, she seemed less that remorseful.  
"No, Taylor for people like you it doesn't exist, it's called karma!" Nathan was still standing where I had been standing when Taylor started running, not away but towards me.

"You bitch, you were jealous and you ruined my life! All because of a crush you once had on a boy." She screeched before I felt her hands in my back and I lost my balance.

* * *

_I shot for the sky I'm stuck on the ground So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
Not ready to let go Cause then I'd never know What I could be missing But I'm missing way too much So when do I give up what I've been wishing for_  
Down – Jason Walker

Brooke's POV.

I started running when Haley hit the water. Haley was a great swimmer why wasn't she swimming. Then I saw the water turn red and I realized what happened before I could dive in to get her Nathan jumped after her.  
Everything started going really slow. Haley didn't come up and the water kept getting redder. I felt like I was in the end of a drama movie where the leading star dies and the music starts playing.  
I just froze in place while I watched the whole world get moving, a ambulance pulled up police rolled in people stopped to watched Nathan slowing pulled Haley from the water with a big gash in her fore head.  
They rolled her into the ambulance and Nathan went in with her. The ambulance race away with a howling siren and the people started walking away. When almost everyone had left I collapsed to the ground and started crying uncontrollably.  
I had always thought myself to be so fortunate to have met Haley in the grocery store and now she might die. Nothing seemed to matter and nothing seemed to happen life was standing still for just a minute before it all hit me, hard. Still Crying uncontrollably I pulled out my cell phone and called the one person who I knew Haley would want there, the one person who knew what Haley had been through with Taylor, Haley closest sister Quinn.

After I hung up I pulled myself together to go to hospital…  
I sat in the waiting room waiting for news on Haley like Nathan, like Clay, like Taylor ironically enough. I couldn't wrap my mind around it.  
Haley and I were going to have another fit session for the maternity clothes I was making her, he was late and then I got her text.  
Nathan looked heartbroken. His eyes were red. He's hands were shaking. He was sitting bend over with his hands in his hair. I didn't miss Taylor glances toward Nathan. They were evil pure evil, because she looked angry that Nathan was crying over Haley.. over his child.  
Murder.. if Haley didn't survive this Taylor had double murder on her hands..  
I stood up sat down next to Nathan. "She's going to make it. Haley and your son." I whispered.  
He looked up and smiled, "She told me. It's a girl you were right." He chuckled through his tears. I wish a wasn't .

* * *

**SURPRISE!!! I know secret's out. Someone asked me why she didn't just tell Taylor. I wthinking Yes.. Why not..Mhm. So That's how this And I thought Talor had enough bitchy n heo o such as taking Haley's love from her so. REVIEW!!!!**

**Love Philine**


	13. Pain is rubbish and its is not beautiful

**So Last chappie! I know this chapter will be a shock for all of you just keep breathing pain will subside. Review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13. Pain is rubbish and there's nothing beautiful about it.

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

_Brooke's POV_

So it's been three months now. I wished it had been long so that the images of that day had faded. They haven't.  
Nathan and I went to the statue of liberty.  
While waves crashed we said goodbye to Haley. "Let her go Nathan. You can't have her on your bedside table forever." I told him placing his hand in mine.  
The statue of liberty is where we give Haley back her freedom. The truth is Haley loved New York and she was ready to live it.  
So we let her live it. Nathan opened the urn with ashes and let the first hand of Haley hit the wind. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I know you miss her Nathan. I miss her too." I opened my mouth to say more but I couldn't find words to make him feel better. There weren't.  
My own tears rolled down my cheeks and I let more of Haley's ashes hit the wind. The wind blew the physical remain of Haley away. "She loved you so much Nathan. So said she wanted it to be a boy. Because you wanted a boy more than anything and all she wanted was to make you happy. We're going to treasure her memory." While the rest of the ashes were blown away I laid my head on his chest. "Taylor killed my Haley. How am I going to move on Brooke? I miss her every day. Every day I wake up thinking I'm going to see her again until I realize that I'll never see her again and it just makes me want to die myself." Nathan said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

At two months after Haley was brought in Taylor had been arrested for 3rd degree murder and the rest of Haley family had been at the hospital for the past month and a half. It was clear then that even though she'd been wrong sleeping with Nathan, she was the family's favorite. But that day the doctor came with the news Haley was brain dead. Nathan had been there when the doctor came to tell, but the truth was that he said goodbye to her and never came back. They kept her on life support as long as possible so that Haley's baby would be strong enough to live.

So here I am it's been a week since Nathan and I stood by the statue of liberty giving Haley back what was taken from her. I'm sitting in the middle of Haley's apartment I can't give it up. It still breathes Haley. I've been sitting here for the past weeks reading. I found Haley's diary that's what you've been reading. It's everything from the moment to moved into Taylor and Nathan's. Nathan has been here with me filling in the blanks in Haley story…  
I must say reading this all I see why Haley was here and what New York meant to her. If I would give this to Taylor she would Haley never had any bad intentions at all.  
It's still hard to cope with, Haley died last week. So Taylor's trail won't start for a while. I look up at Nathan who stares at a picture Haley added to her diary. A lot of them are pictures we made after dress sessions. They were commercial photos. "Can I keep this one?" he asks me. It's the photo I made of her all dressed up for the ball at his parents place. "She looked so stunning that night." He tells me absently. I nod, I don't think Nathan will be the same for a while. Eventually he'll cope with the pain and absence, hadn't Haley died they would have grown old together, I believe that. I see that in his eyes while he's looking at that photo.

Writing down the last of these words to end Haley's story of finding freedom in New York. A story that ended way to soon.  
I can't close it. Reading her diary with Nathan gave us actually a good laugh. Reading how Haley saw the world, how she described us before she knew us, why she had done certain things.  
"I have to get back to the hospital." Nathan says and gets up from the floor. I nod.  
Haley might be dead, but Liberty is alive and she's all we have left of Haley. To be honest the resemblance with Haley is somewhat terrifying. She has big brown orbs and Haley's frown. She's still in the hospital because she was born to early. Way to early. Nathan won't stay away very long, he can't lose her too. And besides that I think he just can't stay away she looks too much like Haley.  
It's been a scary.. no eventful year. I year ago Haley and I had barely met and so much has happened, so much has changed.  
I found some tapes too. Songs Haley had recorded herself. Also a lot of sheet music and song lyrics. This apartment was Haley's little heaven.  
Nathan and I were sorting through her stuff today, with no intentions on moving out. Nathan actually sold the house and moved here. Can't blame him.

I hope he'll be okay, liberty too, but I'm not sure if I can stick around because I simply hurt too much. I need a change, a change of scenery a change of pace. Something that doesn't remind me of Haley all the time.  
I'm writing down the last words and I'm gonna close the journal. Then I'm going to put in the bookcase and pack my stuff and go home, Haley's dead, she's gone, but that doesn't mean life stops we've gotta deal with it and move on. Haley would want us too.

* * *

**So here is the last chapter! there will be a Epilogue  
Just let me know what you think... ! _Also I'm working on a New Naley Fanfic.. I had lot of inspiration to write a new one but it doesn't feel quit right! If you have a great plot Idea you'd like to share with me let me know!!!!_**

**Love Philine**


	14. Epilogue

**So this is the epilogue .. that last shot.. It's a little time jump to 16 years after Haley's death. mainly Nathan Brooke Liberty. and some TAylor! anyway  
I'm working on a new Naley fan fic.. two actually although the first bothered me so much i stopped writing I'm not sure I'm gonna launch the other one. If i upload something I wanna finish it too and i'm not sure about that with this one! SO if you have ideas for a story you think would work let me know! i'm excited for ideas!**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

"Libby!" I squealed. God I hadn't seen my goddaughter in a long time. Tears hit my eyes before the teenage girl was in my arms. "Oh you look more like you mother every year." I muttered wiping the tears from my cheeks as I hugged Libby.

"How did you get so old so fast?" I hugged the girl tightly again. "That's what I wonder every morning." Nathan said coming outside. 'Hi, Brooke." I hugged him. We stayed close after I moved away. First because of Liberty, but after that more because we could both use to support. Libby was like a daughter to me and when we went out together people often thought I was.

"God it still seems like yesterday that you were born and it's actually been sixteen years!" I went inside with them handing Libby her present. "Looking good aunt Brooke. So what did you make me this year." I grinned. "Well this years is special so I sort of used my godmother privilege to buy to something this year." Liberty gave me that pouting lip that reminded me of Haley's whenever I made her dress up. I raised new Haley better.

Libby tore off the paper and screamed in excitement. "Geez! Libs call down." Nathan groaned. Things like that Nathan liked to blame on me, since Haley wasn't the type to do those things and he was too down to earth to. She jumped around my neck. 'Lib be careful you aunt Brooke isn't twenty-two anymore." Nathan chuckled. I shot him a death glare and said: 'It's upfront." And nodded to the front yard. While Liberty rushed out, sat down in the kitchen next to Nathan. "No, new love yet?" I asked him. For as far as my knowledge went Nathan hadn't been with another women since Haley, and it had been sixteen years.

"Nate, you got to let her go sometime! I understand it's hard, but she would want you to move on and stop pinning over her." Nathan nodded. I was never one with the good pep talks, Haley was always the one to do that, but I learned from her and became very good at them.  
"I know Brooke, but I still miss her. It's lie as long as Libs is around it's like Haley's around to look over my shoulder. It feels like cheating."

Oh yes. That was the problem always. Libby looked to damn much like Haley. Nathan excused himself and went upstairs before Libby came back inside. "Thank you aunt Brooke it's awesome!" I gave she a tight smile. She sighed. "What's wrong?" god she sound like Haley when she said that. Yes that was the issue. "Hey, kiddo sit down." I patted the stool beside me.

"Are you being good to your dad?" I asked her. She sighed again, which usually indicated that something had happened. "I'm trying, but I can't help it that I look like my mother. I mean I'm really trying, but I'm to one growing up without my mother at least he got to spend a year with her." She looked away.

"Libs?" I remembered Nathan once explaining to me how he knew when something was bothering Libby, saying that Haley always had the face. The face that she had when she wanted to tell something but didn't really wanted to tell. Libby had it too. He claimed that Haley god herself pregnant because there was not a shred of him in Libby. "Aunt Taylor called last next, wishing me a happy sixteenth birthday. I didn't tell dad I mean I know he would freak out. But she doesn't seem to regret mom's death." I smiled sympathetically. "You're 'aunt' Taylor hasn't got a shred of humanity in her, and is incapable of showing any other emotion than jealousy and joy when someone else is suffering." I didn't put up with lies when t was about Taylor. The truth was all that fitted.

"I kind want to meet her, I want to know the person that killed my mom. I mean you and dad told me all those stories about mom in New York and aunt Quinn told me a lot about Mom when she was little, but I want to know why she hated my mom so much." Libby said.

"Well let's just say that you don't have to meet her to know that." I snapped. I hated Taylor myself too much to be reasonable about it. Libby sighed. "I know naming Taylor around that, makes him lose his temper and no way he would take me to her, but you aunt Brooke. I chuckled. She was playing mean. I was always fun aunt Brooke.

"Fine, we'll go shopping and swing by Taylor." I sighed. "we may even be able to fool her. When we go late in the evening, scare the crap out of her, I mean you look enough like Haley to scare her to death.." I giggled.

"Scare who to death?" Nathan asked coming into the kitchen kissing Libby on top of her head.  
"Anyone." I chuckled. Well what can I say I'm a good liar. "Listen Nate, I'm going to take my niece shopping for her birthday. We will be back by tonight."

Nathan knew better than to keep me from shopping with Libby. He sighed. "Whatever. Take good care of my girl." He said hugging Libby. "Thanks Dad, you're the best."

* * *

I never thought I'd see her again. After trail I never wanted to see the smug smile on her face again.

Taylor had come free on parole after serving fifteen years in prison. Now she lived in New York again. Brooklyn. That made me smug, since she had resented Brooklyn before Haley died. But I figured it'd be better that prison.

"Here we are." I told Libby when we stopped in front of a apartment building. We shopped all day and now it was dark outside had returned the bags to the car and we had headed to Taylor's.

We went inside and ascended three flights of stairs. "Okay you're knocking." I told her when we reached apartment 34. Libby nodded and smiled nervously. "Oh dad is going to kill me when he finds out." She whined. 'Are we chickening out?" I asked her mocking.

"Noo!" She said insulted. "Go then."

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It went silent for a while and then someone rumbled with the door, before it opened. Taylor's face went place white and she froze. So we stood for about a minute before she started squeezing her eyes and Libby and I started laughing really hard. "Who Are you?" Taylor breathed and then looked up at me. "You, are you trying to scaring me with a Haley look alike." She said angry. "well, not really but it I guess we did." I told her.

"Hi, I'm Libby" Libby gave her her hand. "I'm your niece." Taylor jaw must have dropped to the floor. "I thought.. How? I mean she's was.." she finished neither of her sentences. "Hhm can we come in?" Libby asked. She nodded slowly.

"Well, like I said. I'm your niece Liberty, I'm Haley's daughter. And yes I'm very much aware of how much look like my mom. Aunts Brooke and Quinn don't forget to mention it every time I see them, not to mention my dad." She was perky. Libby had always had been.

"Your dad? Nathan. How's he?" She was still speechless while she leaded us into the living room. "Okay given the circumstances, he's always moody around the time of year that my mom died. That's to him about three months a year, I got used to it. It end at my birthday. He just misses my mom." With that Taylor snapped out of her daze.

"Yes, you mom. Guess that still all he thinks about." She said sourly. "You're still not over that?" Libby asked. "well he's not over her and I spend that last fifteen years in prison for push my baby sister into a pond!" She snapped. Point taken, if you putted it that way it was very much unreasonable. But given the fact Haley died because of that. Not so much.

"Why is it that you're here?"

She sighed, Libby. "I want to know Why? Why you hated my mom so much, why you found it necessary to push her into the water. To kill her. Too almost kill me." Libby was biting on her bottom lip. "Haley always acted like she was perfect, like there was no one better, like I was dumb. She always had everything so perfectly together. Until the day she came to me because she needed a place to live and had none. That was the best day of my life, because that day I was the one who had everything together not her. When I heard Haley say that what she did. When I heard Haley say that she was pregnant and in love with my husband I snapped. Because I was the one having everything together, she was going to have a baby on her own, much like I had. But instead she took my husband and she was going to have the real thing. The love, the baby from the man she loved and given Nathan's job she was going to have everything I always dreamed of. She's stolen it all from me. That was what killed Haley. Not me, but- "

"But the love for my dad." Libby finished her sentence. Taylor nodded.  
"You killed my mom, and me almost, because she was in love with your husband?"

Libby stood up and took my hand as she left without another word.

Coming home that night, earlier than planned Nathan was still awake, waiting for his girl to return home. "Hey, Libbs." He smiled and hugged her. When He pulled away she saw the tears in Libby's eyes that had been there the majority of the ride home. "What's wrong Libby?" she smiled vaguely. "I took her to see Taylor." I told him.  
"What! Didn't she do enough! Why would you endanger Liberty like that!"He shouted, Libby still clutched to his chest. "I wanted to know why she hated mom, enough to kill her. I wanted to know." Libby sobbed.  
We all sat down on the couch. Libby crawled up against her dad. "She said, she killed mom, because She was in love with you. Because we were going to be a family a great one." Nathan smiled. "Libbs, we are a great family, with or without your mom. Because we have aunt Brooke and she's almost as great as your mom." I smiled. I had felt alone a lot after Haley died, but I decided that after 16 years it was time to move back to New York. I crawled up against Libby and wrapped my arms around them. If I'm honest; They've been my family, from the day I met Haley.

* * *

**Tada... that's it that's all there gonna be! Well Review! and don't forget to leave me your story ideas if you have any!**

**Love you all for reading this  
Love Philine**


End file.
